Satyriasis
by littlegirl99
Summary: Hyuga Neji finds out at a young age what sexual pleasure is, and from then on falls into a life filled with sex, lust, and love, fully embracing being an sex addict. From childhood to adulthood. Smut in every chapter. Multiple partners but love at the end.
1. Virginity

Summary: Hyuga Neji finds out at a young age what sexual pleasure is, and from then on falls into a life filled with sex, lust, and love, fully embracing being an sex addict. From childhood to adulthood. Smut in every chapter. Multiple partners but love at the end.

A/N: Trying something new. Had this idea in my mind after I saw a movie called Nymphomaniac. I'm going to be starting over in University Life after I get everything really figured out, so in the mean time please enjoy this. This fic will contain yaoi, gangbang, S&M, hentai, sex in general. Shota sex for the first chapter, and other things that cross my mind. I hope you enjoy it. There is pretty much sex in every chapter but there is a plot. I guess you can call following Neji's life dealing with being a sex addict a plot. Anyway, please enjoy and read and review.

XXX Chapter 1 XXX

Satyriasis.

He hadn't heard the word until he overheard the school therapist explain it to his father.

Satyriasis, the male version of a nymphomaniac.

Of course his father argued the idea, he was only eight years old and had never had sex, which was true, he never had sex before, but was known by the other teachers to have his hands down the front of his pants and touching himself.

It had gotten to his worse when he had been found behind school with another student playing 'doctor'. They were both half naked and he had been hard, clearly so.

His father hadn't gotten there before the other boys mother and she had not been happy. Yelling and screaming about this and that Neji hadn't paid much attention too. The school therapist tried to explain why what he had been doing was bad but it wasn't getting through to him. This so called 'erection' felt good, and whenever he got one looking at the other students he couldn't help but touch himself to make it feel even better.

It was then that the therapist consider that he was showing signs of being a satyriasis.

Hyuga Hizashi didn't know what to say, and looked down at Neji with concern. "Neji…do you know what sex is?"

Of course he did. "No." He said shaking his head.

"And you've never had sex before right?"

"I don't know what it is?"

Hiashi let out a breath. "Uh…right. Neji…you shouldn't be…touching yourself like that…or other students."

"I was just playing doctor with him." Neji said honestly, looking down at his shoes as he kicked his feet. Hizashi had taken him to get ice cream and they were now just sitting on a bench. Was this his father's way of giving him the talk?

"But…it's inappropriate to do that at such a young age. Only grown up's play doctor."

Well that was hardly fair. "But…I was just letting him touch me where the doctor touches me."

A fear crossed over Hizashi and he cleared his throat. "Where does the doctor touch you?"

"Here…and here…and here…" He pointed to his chest and knee and ears. "And my mouth and tongue and-"

"He doesn't touch you around your penis does he?"

Neji shook his head looking at his father. "No."

Hizashi sighed looking at his son. "Son…I think we need to have a talk."

What he meant was _the_ talk.

His father continued to give him the 'talk' blushing all the while, explain about the penis and where it goes and how babies are made and even using the ice cream cone to demonstrate it before he began to get odd stares. Neji on the other hand listened almost mesmerized.

The whole idea of sex seemed…fascinating and interesting. He had to learn more.

"And that's where babies…come from." Hizashi said standing up. He sounded and looked as if he had run a marathon and Neji on the other hand stood up happy following his father.

"Thanks dad." Neji said with a smile.

Hizashi smiled down at him. It was forced as Neji could tell but he patted his sons head and they headed home. Neji was sure he hadn't expected things to get worse.

XXX

"He…did what?" Hizashi asked.

Yoshino growled turning to glare at Neji. Jeez, why was she upset?

"He told my son about sex!"

"And…other students." The principle said.

Hizashi rubbed his forehead before looking at Neji. "Is that true?"

"Yes." Neji said nodding. "I thought everyone would want to know about sex."

His father frowned, turning to look at the principle and Yoshino. "He…didn't mean any harm. After the last incident I thought it was appropriate to explain everything to him."

"That's fine." The principle said.

He had always been a meek man, even when he talked to Neji's third grade class but as Yoshino stood up suddenly, slamming her hand hard enough to break the table he looked ready to pee. "I don't want my son around so…perverted child! Not only does he touch himself he touches other students."

"I do not." Neji snapped crossing his arms looking away. "Your son touched me."

As she tried to get at him, looking ready to hit him, his father got in the way, holding her back and giving him enough time to look away.

Standing outside was Nara Shikamaru, the whole reason he was in this mess. He liked the boy, he wasn't too loud, and was really smart. They sometimes played go together but he was never able to beat the boy which annoyed him. It had been his idea to play doctor and Shikamaru didn't fight him. He did not like Nara Shikamaru anymore and would want nothing more to never see his stupid face or his ugly mother again.

"He's going to have to leave."

That got Neji's attention, he looked at the principle, the man who had said that and his eyes widen. "Are you serious!? I didn't do anything."

"Neji, calm down." Hizashi said.

"But it's not fair!"

"Neji!"

He stopped and looked away more annoyed at being yelled at than anything else, but he couldn't help the angry tears that were clouding his vision. How was this his fault!? All he was doing was enjoying the things his body did naturally! How was that a crime?

"It's summer, so it'll be okay." The principle tried to offer. "It should give you enough time to find another school."

Hizashi shook his head. "I doubt it…he'll have to stay back."

Stay back? This…really fucking sucked.

XXX

The walk home, he could just tell his father was not happy. "I'm sorry…" Neji tried half way home but all his father did was rub his hand over his face, a clear sign that he was upset.

When they got home, he went straight to his room not sure what else to do while his father took care of dinner, calling someone on the phone.

He could tell how disappointed his father was, he was disappointed in himself. Staying back a grade. Hyuga's didn't stay back a grade. They skipped grades, graduated early, became doctors! They most definitely did not stay back because they got kicked out of school because they couldn't control their sexual urges.

Was that what he had? Sexual urges?

When he got an erection he touched himself, sometimes so much he started to get callouses on his hands. Maybe he should start using something to soften his hands, make it easier to rub it. He doubted his father would give him tips on how to play with himself…maybe when he cooled down. Maybe he could do some research about it.

"Neji?"

He turned around looking at his father. "I'm sorry." Neji said again, not sure what else to say.

"I understand." Hizashi said. "I should have told you not to…tell others about that, but there's nothing we can do about that now."

"Right…"

Hizashi sighed patting his head before sitting down next to him. "You…are going to stay with your uncle for a while…until school starts over in the spring."

His uncle? Right…his brother's twin. They didn't see each other ever so Neji didn't know much about him other than that he looked just like his father and had two daughters a younger then him.

A fair punishment he supposed. His father didn't want to deal with him, and was passing him along to his brother, hoping he would. Neji could see that. He saw it as his father giving him till next school year to get himself together knowing that his son would. He was a very talented boy for his age, and could get himself together, he just need a little bit of time.

"Okay…"

"It won't be too long, and for the best."

"I understand." Neji said nodding his head.

Hiashi stared at him before laying back down on Neji's bed. "I'm starting to think you are a little to mature for your age."

Neji smiled, laying down with him. He thought that too. How many boys his age had had an orgasm before? Wait…had he?

He blinked thinking about it as his father stood up. "Dinner is ready, come on. We'll watch your favorite anime."

Right, he'll have to think about if he had an orgasm later after dinner, first he had to eat dinner, than he'll look up what an orgasm was and then go on from there.

XXX

Just from the look of his uncles house he could tell what kind of man he was. It was spotless inside and out, no sign of dust or even anything that would make it a home inside the house. With all the paintings and the marble floors and columns Neji was sure it was more like a fancy museum than anything else.

"Hizashi."

At the new voice, Neji looked as the doors to the large mansion opened and his uncle stepped out. Hiding behind him was his cousin …what was her name…Hinata.

"Hiashi, it's good to see you again, and is that Hinata back there, aren't you all grown up." Neji watched with a small frown as his father hurried over, sweeping Hinata up into his arms and swinging her around. She looked terrified out of her mind, but too much of a coward to say anything to him and instead just forced a giggle.

Neji on the other hand looked over at Hiashi noticing that the man was in fact staring back at him. He was giving him a look Neji had never seen before but before he could settle on what he was looking at his uncle looked away clearing his throat and speaking.

"It has been a while Hizashi."

"Yeah." Hizashi said. "You should come over more often."

"I'm busy." Hiashi said. "It's time to say goodbye brother."

Neji blinked looking at his father. He was the one who looked ready to burst into tears. "Hiashi-"

"The longer you drag it out the less likely he will be able to learn from his mistake."

Learn from his mistake? Neji didn't understand that. He hadn't made a mistake, it was everyone else who was over reacting.

"Neji…be good okay." Hizashi said reaching out and hugging Neji. "And…try to behave."

"I will." Neji said with a smile.

Hizashi smiled back standing up and shaking his brother's hand before heading back to his car. Neji watched him go before looking over at Hiashi and Hinata. She was hiding behind her father before she hurried inside.

"Grab your bag, I will show you into your room." Hiashi said turning away without another word.

His bag! He wanted him to carry his own bag. He already hated this man.

He grabbed his filled bag that could at least weight as much as him and began to drag it inside. Getting it up the stairs was hard and when he finally got it through the door he sighed, going around and shutting the door behind him and beginning to take off his shoes.

"This isn't your father's house." Hiashi pointed out. "You don't need to take off your shoes."

Neji looked at him noticing that he still had his shoes on. Even so, Neji finished taking off his shoes still feeling the need to do so. The marble floor felt cold under his socked feet. He took one step forward and regretted being respectful the moment his foot slipped under him and he fell back on the floor.

This…this was his life. A series of falling down and being displayed as an idiot in front of many people; at this point, he was beginning to seriously consider burying himself a live.

He sat up, Hiashi hadn't moved from his spot at all and had just watched from down the hall. He'll have to forget his father's ways and keep his shoes on. Slipping them back on he stood up, grabbing his bag and lifting it as best he could not wanting to drag it along the floor. It took him a while to reach his uncle and when he did his uncle reached out, taking the bag from him.

"Keep up."

He turned and began to head upstairs, Neji following at a slow pace. The house looked just as he expected it too, no sign of dust anywhere and everything in its proper position. He would never suspect that a child lived her at all or that anyone. Compared to his house with his father there weren't many pictures and the ones that were there were big fancy portraits of Hiashi, his wife and Hinata though there was a new addition Neji could see: a baby in his wife's hand.

"You have a baby?" Neji asked as he stopped in front of the large portraits before he turned and ran after his uncle who hadn't stopped. "Is it a girl or a boy?"

"I have another daughter…but you will not go near her."

That made Neji blink. "Why?"

Hiashi just looked back at him but didn't say anything. Neji frowned following his uncle until they came to a door. The door lead to stairs that Hiashi didn't bother climbing, instead leaving his bag by the door and looking back at him. "The attic has been cleared out for you. You will stay there, your bedtime is at eight and dinner is at seven, since you are not in school anymore you will be put to do work around the house during school hours."

The attic…he was really being put away out of sight, out of mind it seemed. Neji looked up at the wood stairs before grabbing his bag and beginning to drag it upstairs. He didn't care how loud it sounded, he wanted Hiashi to know how much this bothered him. Hiashi was slowly making an enemy out of him and he did not want to do that.

When he finally made it upstairs he didn't care how small the room really was. There was only enough room for a twin size bed, a wardrobe, and a dresser. He left his bag by the stairs and sat on the old bed. The room smelled like wood and was hot, the only window was small and up high, too high for Neji to reach.

It was not like his old room…it was nothing like his old room…and Neji was beginning to miss his room and father.

Hiashi followed him up the stairs but didn't step onto the floor board. Unlike when Neji walked up the stairs, the floor board squeaked loudly from his weight. "Breakfast is at six and I expect you to be there for every meal we have as a family. Lunch you may have whenever you find yourself hungry before three clock and after eleven. If you find yourself not busy during the day…though I don't see why you would…you may go to the library and read…I'll show you now."

Neji nodded getting off a bed and following him down. He closed the door behind him before noticing it could be locked from the outside…but not the inside. "Are you going to lock me in at night?"

"Not unless I have too." Hiashi said.

He had said it as if there was nothing wrong with it at all. Not if he had too…he couldn't see the baby…what kind of person did Hiashi think he was.

"I'm not some…freak to lock away!" Neji snapped stopping. "I'm a human!"

Hiashi looked at him, his eyes looking up and down as if he was going to respond to that but instead Neji noticed his eyes were linger around his pants. Did he spill something and hand not noticed…or maybe his fly was down.

Neji looked down to make sure none of those were the case. How embarrassing it would be to try and argue his case about being a human when he would his fly down? Again…this was his life.

But as he looked that was not the case, he even lifted his shirt to make sure nothing was being hidden underneath it but again, his shorts were spotless and his fly was up. So what was Hiashi look up?

When he looked up again, Hiashi had at the same moment looked away, turning and walking away. "I'm not going to lock you in."

Neji dropped his shirt, following Hiashi, jogging slightly to catch up to him.

"This is the library." Hiashi said.

The large ivory doors were cracked open and music was flooding out. Neji opened the door, looking to see where it was coming from only to see that it was Hinata playing the piano. She sounded beautiful and Neji smiled. "Wow…she's amazing."

"Maybe if you are done your chorus…she can teach you." Hiashi said.

Neji looked at him. He didn't sound like he wanted to say that but Neji looked over at Hinata. She had stopped playing and stood up. She was prettier up close. "She's so cute." Neji found himself saying.

She blushed looking off but smiled anyway. Neji smiled as well, happy that she was here. Someone his own age he could play with and have fun with and-

His thoughts were interrupted as his ear was pulled hard. "Ow!"

"Come on."

Hiashi dragged him off just by his ear and pulled him across the hall to another room. What was wrong? What had he done?

"I didn't know it was as bad…but I can tell you will be a handful."

"What?" Neji asked. "I didn't do anything."

Hiashi glared back at him. "You have an erection."

"An erection."

He looked down and noticed that he in fact did have one. He hadn't even noticed…but Hinata was so cute and the thought of having fun with her did excite him…but he didn't know this much.

"Pull down your pants…I'm going to spank you."

His father never spanked him, but he knew what they were. Bad kids got hit on the but when they did bad things…so he supposed his erection was a bad thing. He pulled down his pants, holding in his sigh. It was better to get it over with then to drag it on.

His uncle was sitting on the couch looking stiff and uncomfortable; though Neji couldn't understand why. It wasn't like he was going to get spanked. He's the one who told him to do this!

Resisting the urge to roll his eyes, Neji walked over, bending himself over Hiashi's legs before uncle stopped him.

He grabbed a pillow, putting it on his lap instead before letting Neji bend over, that was probably it. He did not like the thought of Neji directly touching him, specifically his erection. Understandable, erections from young children made a person nervous…that was clear from how Shikamaru's mother acted and made since to why Hiashi was so uncomfortable. He had probably trained Hinata to behave so he would never have to spank her so he also probably never done this.

"We don't have to do this." Neji said with a shrug. "I won't get an erection anymore-"

"You can't promise that."

This time Neji didn't bother resisting it, rolling his eyes. He just wished Hiashi would get it over with. The air-condition was cold on legs and bottom and leaning over the Hiashi's lap with this very uncomfortable pillow wasn't doing anything for him. His erection was long gone and he began to wonder what he was doing here until he felt a small pat on his butt.

The pat was filled with nervousness and complete unease and nothing he expected from his stick up the butt uncle. What was even more odd was how long his hand stayed on his bottom. Almost thirty seconds had passed before he moved his hand and cleared his throat. "That's enough, put on your pants and go to you room till dinner."

It had not been what he had been expecting and he climbed off his lap beginning to take the pillow with him but Hiashi held it there. "Go."

Well…rude.

Neji put on his pants and left. Hiashi was a strange man…and so was his father…so it must run in the family Neji supposed. It was why he was strange as well…it just ran in the family.

XXX

He unpacked his stuff, and settled down near the bottom of the stairs where the air-conditioning could reach him at least and did what he usually did when he wasn't touching himself…drawing. He was pretty good at it actually and did it often, usually drawing things he liked that he saw and usually kept him occupied but not for long.

Even now, as he found himself drawing Hinata which made him think of her…which made him excited…which made him hot and hard.

He could feel his erection poking against his pants and he closed his legs together as if that would help his situation. At the moment he only wanted to touch himself but the thought of doing so made him think of being put in the awkward situations Hiashi had just set him in. On his lap with the man awkwardly spanking him; even now he could feel Hiashi's hand on his bottom.

A shiver ran through him. His uncle's large hand was warm against the coldness the air-conditioner had left over his bottom and with his hand there it had warmed him…even now it still felt his hand there. He closed his legs together tighter, his right hand slipping under his drawing book and pressing against his erection. He had never felt this hard before couldn't stop his hand slipping under his shorts and grabbing hold of it, the heated skin.

How…could this be wrong?

He found himself touching himself instead of drawing, thinking of his uncle's hand on his bottom more…and slowly it moved to the thought of him touching him in other places. What if his uncle's warm hand touched him here…what would that feel like.

"Ngh…AH!" He came into his hand and pants, holding his pencil so tight that it broke in his hand, shivers running over him so hard that he almost fell over from his seated position…that was amazing…and he wanted more.

XXX

He didn't get much sleep because of the heat and because he couldn't keep his hands off of himself. He had never felt so amazing at the thoughts running through his hands and had made it his mission for as long as he could to do whatever he could to make Hiashi spank him again.

At first he tried to not do his chorus…but Hiashi just took away his drawing book and pencils…a low blow Neji hadn't been expecting. He wanted to get spank not actually be punished so the plan had backfired and he had to do twice as many chorus to just get them back.

Acting up didn't seem to be working…it looked as if his uncle was avoiding spanking him…as if he didn't want to do it…so he had to move to other ways to get his uncle to touch him.

"Why are you not in bed?" Hiashi asked looking up from his desk when the door opened.

Neji frowned. "It's hot up there…I can't sleep. I want to sleep with you." He smiled looking at Hiashi, giving him the best puppy dog eyes he could.

A look crossed Hiashi and he adjusted himself in his seat. "Go back to your room…I'll bring you a fan."

Neji…hadn't been expecting that but as long as he uncle came to his room that was fine.

He ran to his room, climbing the stairs and sitting on the bed to wait. It almost seemed like forever till his uncle actually came with a fan and he plugged it up, standing it in the corner and turning it on, aiming it right at Neji.

"You should have spoken sooner." Hiashi pointed out. "You had been suffering up here to for almost two weeks…"

"Sorry." Neji said. "I…didn't want to be a bother. Sorry."

The cold air…was a blessing. Even if nothing occurred here the mission would not be a failure, cold air from the fan was a complete reward.

Hiashi just nodded turning to leave and Neji almost let him before an idea crossed his mind. "Wait!" He cried out.

Hiashi stopped walking and turned back to look. "What is it?"

"Uh…can I have a kiss goodnight?"

"No."

Before he could even say anything else Hiashi left quickly. Damn it! This was harder then he thought!

XXX

Slowly, Hiashi opened his eyes before flinching back in the bed. "Good morning." Neji said with a smile.

He had woken up very early and snuck into Hiashi room. It was the perfect temperature in Hiashi's room and Neji only wished it was that way in his room. Hiashi was a deep sleeper and though he had been able to get inside easily he noticed that there was no alarm, Hiashi just woke up at six like some kind of robot. Maybe he was.

So after a few weeks of watching Neji had found the perfect time to go and just wait. He sat saddled Hiashi's lap and watched him sleep. Asleep he looked just like his father but even sitting on him, he could feel the warm coming from him, and straight to his erection.

It must have been a sight to see…Neji sitting there with an erection on Hiashi's lap just as he just…slept. "What are you doing?" Hiashi growled.

"Waking you up. I thought I could help you-"

"Get out!" Hiashi snapped sitting up quickly almost too quickly making Neji fall back.

Neji was actually…shocked. Why was he so angry…? "S…sorry."

He stood up, getting out of Hiashi's bed and running out, throwing the door opened and leaving.

He stayed clear of Hiashi the whole day, forgetting his plan all together and focusing on other things. Hinata helped him learn to play the piano and as a quick learner he was getting as good as she was…even better.

As he stayed away with Hinata he started to hang with Hinata more. She snuck him in to see her sister, the baby girl was so small and cute…but in a different way from Hinata. She was adorable and chubby and small: Hanabi…he would like her.

He also found that he liked Hinata. They played more, going outside and running around together, he watched over her like a brother would and he was happy to have a younger sibling to look after and he happily spent the rest of the summer with her.

Though he avoided Hiashi from then on, he did not stop touching himself with the idea of Hiashi touching him. He wanted it bad…but he couldn't bring himself to do it anymore…to scared to have Hiashi yell at him.

He completely gave up on the idea…until his birthday.

"Happy Birthday." Hinata said. The first and only one to say it to him.

"Thank you." He smiled.

His birthday was simple and not over the top…until his father came. He took off work and made sure Neji had an amazing birthday. He took him wherever he wanted and Neji loved it. He missed his father dealer and hated when he to leave.

He was getting ready for bed when he heard the floor creaking. At first he thought it was his father but as he looked again he noticed that it was his uncle.

"Happy birthday Neji."

Neji looked at the time before frowning. "My birthday was yesterday."

"Don't be petty."

Neji rolled his eyes, crawling into bed. "Thank you…"

Hiashi cleared his throat before putting down a key. "You can move your stuff to this room. As winter will come soon…you need a room with heat…your birthday present."

Neji stared at it before looking at his uncle and smiling slightly. "Thank you…"

Hiashi nodded before looking off. He looked nervous for some reason and Neji looked at him. "Un-"

"Well goodnight."

Hiashi stepped towards and leaned down, kissing Neji on the forehead. It was quick, almost too quickly and as Hiashi leaned back Neji shot himself up, kissing Hiashi on the lips.

Hiashi pulled away quickly, staring at Neji. "D-dad kisses me on the lips." Neji said quickly, thought that was a lie. His father kissed his forehead whenever he kissed him goodnight.

His uncle had that look on his face again and he nodded leaning forward again and kissing Neji…on the lips. They held the kiss for a long second before he pulled away. "Goodnight Neji."

"G…Good night." A clear tent in his sheets that his uncle looked at before turning and leaving.

XXX

The kisses continued for the rest of the summer and even when Hinata went back to school. They were only good night kisses, Hiashi taking the time to do them for them and every night Neji looked forward to them. They were exciting and when his uncle left he found his hands down his pants.

His relationship with his uncle was getting better he supposed. Hiashi was nicer to him and his room was even closer to Hinata's.

Sometimes Hiashi would work from home and they could spend more times with each other, Hiashi teaching him things so he wouldn't fall behind in school and Neji just having those hands he was beginning to really love on him.

"Show me how you play." Hiashi said sitting at the piano one day.

With a smile, Neji climbed onto his uncle's lap despite the fact there was room on the bench for the two of them.

"You're heavy." Hiashi said.

Neji just laughed. "Maybe you're just not strong enough."

Hiashi for a long moment glared at him before he grabbed at Neji's waist and began to tickle him. Neji broke out in a laughing fit, trying to get Hiashi's hands off of him but he couldn't. "Now who is the weaker one?"

For a moment he reminded him of his father and his uncle carried him to the couch in the library tickling him more but not letting Neji off of his lap. "Where does it tickle?" Hiashi asked.

He sounded rather close to his ears, and Neji looked back at him as Hiashi technically stopped ticking and was now…just roaming his hand over torso. This…was nothing he ever experienced before. Hiashi hand found his way to his nipple, pinch it slightly that Neji gasped. "Does it tickle?" Hiashi asked.

"Y…yes." Neji said closing his eyes. His face was flushed and he grabbed Hiashi's hand not wanting to stop him but wanting to hold on to something.

Hiashi continued to touch his nipple, rolling it between his fingers till it was a hard bud and pulling on it lightly through his clothes. There was something hard against Neji's bottom that reminded Neji of what was hard in between his legs.

Hiashi had an erection.

Neji gasped, looking down at Hiashi's other hand that was on his leg, softly rubbing it up and down. He was getting a weird feeling in the pit of his stomach, uneasiness but as well as excitement. No one had ever touched him like this…and though he wanted his uncle's hands on him…now that he did have those hands on him it was weird.

"U-Uncle."

It was the wrong thing to say. The moment he said it, the spell was broken and his uncle's hands were off of him. "Sorry…maybe I'll hear you play another time."

He picked Neji up, taking him off of his lap and leaving. Neji's breath left him, he felt his heart being squeezed and his erection harder than it had ever been in his life and he had blew it. He didn't even want to touch himself…he wanted Hiashi to touch him, he wanted someone else to touch him.

The more he thought about it…the more the word satyriasis was becoming more and more a real thing to him. A real identification to who he was…and even at nine he knew…he wanted Hiashi to take his virginity.

XXX

It was easy to say that he wanted his uncle to take his virginity it wasn't easy to do it. It was clearly wrong, incest was not something respected or smiled upon in their society and after doing more and more research he came to understand that this attraction his uncle had for him was also not smiled upon.

A pedophile was not something anyone wanted to be…an Neji could only help but wonder how long his uncle had been one. His wife was barely around if she ever was. Neji was sure she was having her own affairs, their marriage nothing more than a business deal in Neji's opinion. They had two children but romance was not something their marriage had been based off…so maybe Hiashi didn't like women at all.

It took him almost all fall to finally unlock Hiashi's computer and get inside but it was almost as clean as a computer never been used. There was a lot of dull work stuff but nothing Neji was looking for. No porn or anything related to children in any sexual manner.

Maybe his uncle didn't even know he was a pedophile…maybe he just liked Neji.

That alone had Neji blushing. Someone liking him…that sounded nice and sweet and made him feel special…and a little hard.

"What are you doing in here?"

Neji jumped in his seat, looking up at his uncle as he stood in the doorway.

"I was playing a game."

Which wasn't a lie. After he found nothing out of place on his computer he went on the internet and found a few free internet games to play on. He was in the middle of a game that had actually taken a large amount of attention from what his real reason he was here for.

Hiashi came over, as if he didn't believe him, standing behind him and lean over him to look. Neji froze, his uncle's hair flowing over him and brushing over his ear. His uncle smelt good…and the warmth from him was making him shiver.

"You have a computer in your room." His uncle said in his ear. "Why are you in here?"

He was really hard now and he wasn't quite sure why. He swallowed feeling hotter than even the hottest summer day and took a deep breath. "Um…I…like this computer better."

"It's the same computer."

He was running out of excuses. "I…wanted to be near you." Neji tried.

Hiashi took a deep breath before standing up straight. "Go to your room."

He didn't argue, standing up and leaving his uncle's study. He was walking awkwardly because of his hard on but tried to contain himself. As he moved to close the door behind him he looked back at his uncle to see he had been watching him the whole time.

He hadn't concluded if his uncle was a pedophile or not…but he had concluded that his uncle was attracted to him and the feelings were mutual.

XXX

He made sure to do anything he could to let his uncle know how attracted he was to him. At dinner time he would pull himself as close as he could to the table so he could reach out towards his uncle under the table and touch him with his foot.

The first time he had done it, his uncle had gave him a look. Not the usual look he gave Neji when they touched but one of a parent scolding a child for playing at the dinner table. It didn't stop Neji from doing it again. He reached out many times after that and brushed his foot against Hiashi's leg and moving towards his inner thigh.

It only took a few days before his uncle decided that Neji shouldn't sit so close to him and made him switch with Hinata, something about Hinata needing his affection. So real bull shit…

His next step was trying to rub his own erection against his uncle leg whenever he happened to be close enough and hard enough at the moment.

Depending on where they were his uncle would either act as if it wasn't happening and just let Neji do it or he would press his leg back against him, and Neji found himself humping his uncle's leg most of the time though the moment they were interrupted by any noise at all Hiashi would tell him to go to his room.

It was a losing battle the moment fall had passed and winter was here.

Tonight there was a bad thunderstorm and Hinata had forced herself into his bed, clinging to him through the whole thing till she fell asleep. Since she was there he could not get a good night kiss from his uncle like he wanted and was lying awake.

He was glad that Hinata was finally able to sleep but he could only toss and turn before it became too much. That kiss…was something he needed; no, something he wanted. The thought alone made him hard.

He slipped out of bed and out of Hinata's grip, putting his pillow in place of it before heading to Hiashi's room. His wife was not there, she hadn't returned home but he didn't seem worried about it, he didn't even seem to care as far as Neji could tell, so this could be the perfect night.

As soon as he slid the door open, he peaked in, before slipping in, going to Hiashi. He was awake, reading by…candle light and by the light off from the alarm clock he could tell that the power was off.

"What are you doing awake?" Hiashi asked.

"I wanted a kiss goodnight." Neji said. "I can't sleep without it."

Hiashi stared at him before he opened his mouth. Neji wasn't sure if he was going to deny him or agree but he took the steps he needed to get to the side of Hiashi's bed and climbed up onto his lap with a smile.

"Neji-"

"I like when you touch me." Neji said honestly. "I want you to touch me."

He could already feeling his face flushed and he was shivering with anticipation. "Kiss me…please kiss me."

Hiashi looked down at him for a while before he put his hand on Neji's head softly, patting it before letting it slide down behind him.

"You…are so sweet." Hiashi said quietly, putting his book to the side. He leaned forward, and softly pressed his lips against Neji.

It was soft but that wasn't really what Neji wanted. He wanted to be touched to feel Hiashi's hands on him.

Hiashi moved him to sit next to him instead of on his lap, and his hand found its way to his crotch and even without being told too Neji widen his legs.

"Ha…nhm!" Hiashi's tongue was in his mouth as his large hand groped at his erection. Feeling his hand against him was driving him mad and if he continued to press against him so hard he was sure he might come.

It never occurred to him how quickly he finished until Hiashi only slipped his hand into his pants and grabbed hold of his erection that he came…hard.

"Ah!"

"Still so young." Hiashi said looking down at Neji. "We will have to work on that."

Neji blushed, looking up at Hiashi. He wasn't upset about how quick Neji had finished. He wasn't angry or upset, and the look on his eyes that Neji saw many times before was there again. He wanted to touch Hiashi, to feel him the way he was feeling him.

He reached out with shaky hands and grabbed Hiashi between the legs. He was bigger than him, Neji could tell just by feeling it, but he expected that much since he was only a child and Hiashi was a man, but just feeling how hard Hiashi was making him hard again.

Hiashi licked over his fingers before pulling down Neji's shorts and underwear and looking at the half naked boy laying in front of him. He slipped his finger down and ran it over Neji's untouched entrance watching Neji jump at the contact before he began to slowly inserted his middle finger into Neji.

"Stop!" Neji found himself yelling before he could help it. "W-what are you doing?!"

"Relax." Hiashi said. "I won't hurt you." He leaned forward kissing Neji again before he pulled his finger out and slowly back in.

It felt weird to feel Hiashi's finger inside of him but he was slowly getting used to it. He panted slightly, watching as Hiashi's finger left and entered him before he held out his hand and grabbed Hiashi's erection. He unzipped it with small, shaking hands before Hiashi's erection bobbed out.

"Neji…"

"It's…big…Hiashi…I want you to feel good too."

Hiashi stared at him for a long time before nodding taking out his finger and letting Neji move down to the kneel down in front of Hiashi. "Use your hands…and mouth."

"Like a banana?"

"Suck…like a popsicle."

Neji nodded and stuck out his tongue, licking the tip. "Like this?"

Hiashi nodded his head and Neji focused again on the task at hand. He held the erection with both hands, licking over the head slowly before licking his lips and opening his mouth as wide as he could and slipping it inside of his mouth. He couldn't fit it all the way in his mouth but from the way Hiashi was beginning to breath harder he could tell that he was doing a good job.

He hadn't expected Hiashi's hand to touch at his entrance again before the finger was inside of him again. The finger inside of him began to wiggle around, making Neji pant against his erection as he tried to focus but he was getting that feeling again when he had touched himself.

"U-uncle." Neji said leaning against Hiashi. He couldn't keep up. He sucked on the side of Hiashi's erection as he suddenly felt something press against his inside. "Ah!"

He came again and Neji panted against his erection again hard. He hadn't come that hard before but as Hiashi pressed something inside of him he couldn't hold back. His uncle pulled out his finger before finishing undressing himself. Neji watched him before swallowing as Hiashi climbed on top of him and aligned himself. He watched as his uncle spit on his hand and ran it over his erection before beginning to push his erection inside of him.

It hurt so much and he whimpered, closing his eyes, holding onto Hiashi tightly. "I-it hurts…" Was it supposed to hurt so much? No one had said anything about that…tears were in his eyes before Hiashi lifted his chin and their eyes met. "Bear with me…"

Neji sniffed and nodded, closing his eyes trying to relax. He had read somewhere that it would help. Though he couldn't see how; his uncle was so large compared to himself…how was anything supposed to feel good with something so large forcing its way inside of him.

He tried to breath, feeling Hiashi push his way in and out of him slowly, he moaned to himself trying to bear with it before something finally shot through him, sending his head thrown back and he came…hard. So hard that the world around him went black and he found his tongue rolled out of his mouth. Bliss…sweet, sweet bliss. Sex…was amazing and even now, he knew there was no going back.

He was truly a satyriasis…a nymphomaniac.


	2. Friendship

Summary: Hyuga Neji finds out at a young age what sexual pleasure is, and from then on falls into a life filled with sex, lust, and love, fully embracing being an sex addict. From childhood to adulthood. Smut in every chapter. Multiple partners but love at the end.

_XXX Chapter 2 XXX_

The rest of his 'punishment' went on better than he had ever imagined. Now that he discovered sex he could not get enough. The first time he hadn't done so well; fainting from the pleasure before Hiashi could even finish. But every night since he found himself in his uncles bed, or his uncle in his bed when his wife was home.

The transition back home was rough. Since he was not getting enough sex, he found his hand wrapped around his erection. He tried to go back to his uncles house whenever he could over the weekend and during summer break. But now that he was twelve, he was come to learn that sex was great with no matter who it was.

"Thank you for coming and visiting me." Neji said standing up with a smile. He grabbed the man's hand and pulled him to sit on the toilet seat he had been waiting.

Though he hated how disgusting the bathroom was but he had a job to do here. "I'm sure I'll do my best to please you."

"Oh…I was…hoping for the other one." The man said.

Neji narrowed his eyes. Well…rude.

"I think my friend is busy. But I'm better than him anyway." He winked as he knelt down on a towel he had laid out on the floor. Maybe his strict anal behavior with cleanliness was the reason he was losing to his best friend. But just because he loved sex didn't mean he was going to throw aside everything he was taught. He wasn't going to risk getting some disease by not making sure everything was clean.

Neji pulled out his already hard dick staring at the pre-cum dripping from the tip. "You look like you don't really care either way." Neji said with a wink. "I'm glad you're so hard…I've been waiting for this."

His mouth was watering as he opened his mouth and wrapped his lips around the tip and began to suck on it. "I'll make you cum." Neji said over the dick in his mouth, looking up at the man and smiled started to suck eagerly.

The bathroom was filled with the sound of his sloppy sucking, the base of the music from the club vibrating the walls. He moaned around it, getting it deep in his mouth and throat knowing that this was the reason he would win.

"Oh…fuck." The man groaned.

Neji smiled looking up and pulling away, drool dripping over the dick. "Right…he's not that good at this. Are you happy to see me now?"

"Yeah." He said grabbed the base of the dick in front of him and spitting on it, getting it nice and wet in his hand as he started to pump the full length. It was thick, maybe one of the thickest he's ever had and the thought of it inside of him was making his mouth water.

He took it back into his mouth, beginning to suck on it quickly, slurping around it and slobbering over it.

"Oh, fuck…oh…fughck!"

Neji narrowed his eyes, hearing a person in the next stall coming. He looked down at where the space was at the bottom of the divider between stalls. There a pale hand twirling a marker between his fingers before he put down a mark to add to the other twelve that he had before putting it down in case Neji needed to use it.

As if he ever would. Compared to his friend he only had five marks, going much slower than his friend when it came to this. It wasn't as if he was good at it. He had been deep throating for as long as he and his uncle had been having sex but his friend…had been doing things like much longer then Neji and was well known around the club for doing just this.

In retrospect, Neji must have been high to believe that he would even come close to winning against him.

"Hey, what gives; you aren't doing it right."

He hadn't been paying attention, and before he could help it, his hair was grabbed and the man forced him down till he felt the curls of his pubic hair against his nose. He gagged from the suddenness and his jaw tensed, nicking against the man.

"Ow! You bitch!"

Pulling him off his dick by his hair he brought his hand back and slapped him. He yelped in surprise before growling glaring at the man who was tucking himself in. "Fuck you." He growled walking around Neji.

Rolling his eyes, Neji followed him out the stall looking at the man left, walking by his friend who sat on the counter before texting away at his phone. "Hey, real quick."

The man turned to look at him, and Neji watched as his friend took a picture of him before nodding texting on his phone. "You won't be allowed back here." He said. "Watch your temper next time asshole."

The man looked like he wanted to argue but before he could the door opened and two large men came and dragged him out.

Neji sighed crossing his arms and looking at him. "You know…it fucking annoying to have someone younger than you having to rescue you from some asshole but also beating them at sucking dick." He shook his head, going over and taking out his wallet. "I'm going home Sasuke…I'm tired."

"It's not even midnight," Uchiha Sasuke said holding out his hand for Neji as he paid him the money they had bet on beforehand. "But I guess since you are already admitting defeat we can go."

Sasuke was not only his friend, but probably the only person Neji could consider to be maybe just like him. They had similar hobbies in having sex as well as similar past in having sex with their uncles…But that was where they also were different. While Neji enjoyed and wanted sex with his uncle, for Sasuke he hadn't wanted it, and it affected him by turning him into a slut.

He wasn't addicted to sex the way Neji was; he used sex to forget about his past, burying down the pain of being raped by having sex willingly for once. Neji had sex because it felt fucking good.

They had met when they were ten both trying to go after the same older man that would look past their age. In the end they had just decided to have sex with each other, something Sasuke regretted the moment he found out he could not keep up with Neji's sex drive.

"Are you ready to go?" Sasuke asked putting on his leather jacket.

Neji nodded flipping his hair over his shoulder before following Sasuke out the bathroom. It had a sign that read 'shut down for work' on the door which Sasuke plucked off, tucking away into his inside pocket of his jacket as they left.

The younger male tipped his head to the bartender; someone Sasuke knew very well and allowed him to do those things in the bathroom when the owner was not around. Neji gave a small wave before they exit the club together.

"Have you seen Orochimaru lately?" Neji asked.

Sasuke looked over at him before shrug. "He invited me over the other day, do you want you-"

"Yes."

"-come along too…"Sasuke shook his head. "I don't even know why I ask."

Neji shrugged. "I don't either…but I doubt he'll be happy that you're offering."

Sasuke looked at him, raising his eyebrow. "Why do you say that?"

Neji looked at him before shrugging. Orochimaru had been a man that he and Sasuke had been fighting over though Neji had learned quickly that he would not be winning.; no matter his advances Orochimaru only had eyes for Sasuke…it wasn't saying that Neji hadn't given up.

Though neither he nor Sasuke had sex with him the day the two boys meet, he did have sex with Orochimaru. Twice before and he enjoyed himself but overall Orochimaru wasn't the best he had ever had. He was creepier then anyone with an unusually long tongue that normally was creepy unless it wrapped around Neji's dick, but Sasuke and Orochimaru were always having sex with each other.

"He doesn't like me as much as he likes you." Neji said honestly. "If the three of us ever got together he'll probably only pay attention to you."

Which Neji didn't want; he loved sex, but he did not like sitting around and watching it. Usually, he only watched porn when it was the last resort to him getting off and even then masturbating was not something he liked very much. Once he had learned what sex did he had almost entirely stopped touching himself.

"That's not true. He wants you to come." Sasuke said smirking at his innuendo.

Neji rolled his eyes at how lame it was rolling his to tongue in his mouth. He was pretty sure what he was touching was a piece of hair, possibly and most likely pubic hair.

"Third wheels suck…besides I have something to do." Neji said pulling out the hair from his mouth and flickering it away.

"What could you possibly have to do? I'm your only friend."

Neji glared at him from the corner of his eye. "I have other friends."

Sasuke gave him a look, coming up to the crossroad where they would part. "No, you don't. So just come out with us. You know it'll be fun."

Sasuke gave him a wink before turning and leaving, waving his hand. Neji watched him go before sighed shaking his head. Sasuke was just like him…and was probably the only reason Neji could hang out with the boy. Someone he could share stories with and tips and if needed get off with but they weren't the same.

One day…Sasuke might get healed. He would find someone he really liked and would stop sleeping around and spend all his time with them. Slowly but surely falling in love with them and getting help from what his uncle did to him and in the end getting better.

It was probably the real reason he didn't like Orochimaru. Sasuke and Orochimaru were too close together, and Neji couldn't help but fear that Sasuke was in love with an older man. He could care less if Orochimaru loved Sasuke back and their feelings were mutual he did not like the thought of a man taking his only friend from him. The only person he could relate to.

The difference between them was that Sasuke could fall in love.

Neji was sure that he could not love anyone. As cruel as it sounded he did not love his family. If anything, he had a stronger like for his uncle than his father. But that was only because he spent the majority of his time with a man on either his back, knees or on his lap letting him have his way with him over and over and over-

Neji shook his head, continuing his way.

He would probably go with Sasuke and Orochimaru on their 'date' but only because he needed to do some research on the latest project he was working on.

To him, everything was strange. That he would not share with anyone wasn't that he was a sex addict, but the fact that he was actually a famous Shojo manga artist. For some reason, the whole thing embarrassed him but his father had entered one of his drawings into some magazine and it had become very popular. For him, it wasn't such a big deal but since his father hadn't put a picture on his name everyone wanted to know who it was and wanted more.

For him, it was just something for Neji to do, but he didn't mean to tell anyone. His manga was under a different name, and the only one who knew about him was his editor. The two of them were already sucking each other's dick whenever he came over though they hadn't really had sex.

Just thinking about it reminded him that he needed to go work on it. Jiraiya always had more time to have fun with him when there weren't a lot of mistakes in his manuscript, usually there wasn't, and he found himself swallowing tons of cum. He was beginning to think that Jiraiya saved it up for their meeting every week.

That thought alone made him shiver; he wanted to fuck Jiraiya…hard.

Biting his thumbnail Neji tried not to drool. He already knew Jiraiya was clean, but he wondered how clean, thinking about Jiraiya cumming inside of him was almost too much. The only one who had ever come inside of him was his uncle. The first time his uncle had done it he had never felt such a burning thrill go through him when he felt how hot it was.

Though he didn't enjoy the after effects of being cream pied, the thrill of the moment always made him beg his uncle for his cum inside of him. He wished he could do it all the time, but he didn't trust the strangers he slept with, and for good reason.

"You're being followed."

The voice came suddenly, and he looked to his right as a boy his age locking arms with him. "What?" Neji asked confused.

He looked at him to see a man not that far off. He wore a business suit and was going bald but didn't look like a threat. He could take him…he was sure he could take anyone and ride them till they were putty in their hands. Although he was sure, he wouldn't get a good ride out of him…but this boy on his arm might be another story.

"So what, you pretend to be my boyfriend to keep him off my trail."

The boy sighed. "Troublesome…I thought you were a girl."

Neji wasn't offended. In most situations, he had been in sexually he always played the girl, and he loved every moment of it.

"I get that a lot."

"I also didn't know it was you."

Okay, what was that supposed to mean. Neji looked at the boy. He did seem a little familiar. "Do we know each other?"

"We use too." He said.

Oh, so he already slept with him, and since he couldn't remember who he was it meant that he wasn't a magnificent lay. "Well, this is my stop."

He pulled away from him and bowed. "Thanks but I can take care of myself. If I get attacked, I'll just kick his ass." How could he have forgotten such a nice face? This guy wasn't bad looking and if anything he was hot even for his age. He could only imagine how hot he would look with age. How could he have forgotten him? "Have we slept together?"

For once the boy's calm face was gone, and he looked genuinely surprised. "What? What are you fourteen?"

"Twelve," Neji said rolling his eyes. "What does that have to do with anything?"

He narrowed his eyes. "Aren't you too young to be having sex?"

"How old should I be?"

"Not twelve." He rolled his eyes. "Jeez, if my mom found out about this, I'll never hear the end of how right she was about you being a pervert."

Neji blinked. What? Why would his mother be right about him being a pervert? Not saying that he wasn't, he was, but why would she care. Only one woman had cared for him being a pervert or not and that was-

"Nara?" Neji asked shocked.

Nara Shikamaru gave him a bored look before scratching the back of his head. "Long time no see."

"What are you doing up so late?! It's the middle of the night."

"And you're better because you're one year older than me?" Shikamaru asked.

"You said it." Neji said shrugging with a smirk.

Shikamaru had chuckled before he looked at him. "It's been a while Neji."

"Yeah…" Neji said shaking his head. "It sure has." He had an overpowering urge to hug him. Shikamaru had his bee his very best friend…and that was it. It wasn't like he loved to boy, so why did he want to hug him.

Maybe he was mixing up the desire to touch him with some affection because as he thought about it now, he wanted to feel him. God he could just imagine what he looked like as an adult. Wait! What did his father look like!? He remembered Shikamaru's mother and what she looked like, but he had never met his father, and he could only imagine how hot he was. That was where he must be getting his good looks.

"What are you doing out so late?" Shikamaru asked walking off.

Without thinking Neji followed taking note that Shikamaru was heading in the same direction as he was. "I was out with a friend, a friendly competition. But what about you? It's dangerous out here."

"I can take care of myself." Shikamaru asked. "I just wanted to go out for a walk…get away from home."

Neji chuckled. "I bet. With that mother of yours…"

"You had to stay back right?"

Neji gave him a side glance, narrowing his eyes at him. "Yes…I did stay back because of her."

"So this spring we might be in the same class."

_God, please._ "That would be interesting. Maybe we can play doctor again." He winked at Shikamaru wondering how he would respond, but he just shrugged.

"It'll be good practice for when I do become a doctor."

He wanted to be a doctor. He could see it that. Shikamaru wearing a doctor's coat, fucking him in the doctor's chair while he was wearing a tight skimpy nurse outfit.

He cleared his throat. "I can see that. You would be a…good doctor. But I remember you being a little lazy back then."

Shikamaru shrugged. "My mother will say I still am."

Neji hoped not too lazy to not want sex. He couldn't even imagine that, someone being so lazy that they didn't even want to have sex…what life was that.

"Right…" Neji looked at the end of his hair before noticing Shikamaru was looking at him. "What?"

"You…you've had sex already?"

Neji shrugged taking his hand away from his hair. "It's just sex."

He wasn't going to tell him how old he was when he did have his first time; the only person who could understand was Sasuke.

"Yeah." Shikamaru said with a shrug. "Did you lose it recently?"

"Don't you think it's too early for us to be buddy, buddy with each other? We just met up. Save it for summer break."

Shikamaru shrugged. "I don't care, just waiting for you to go in your house."

Neji blinked before looking at his house. He hadn't even noticed they had walked all the way here and stood in front of him. "Why do you know where I live? Stalker?"

"Not sure," Shikamaru said. "I don't pay attention to any other of my neighbors."

"Neighbors?"

Shikamaru just shrugged again, heading over to the house right next door. "Night."

Neji watched him go inside before going to his door; he had to figure out what he was going to wear tomorrow for this…date.

XXX

"Hey…" Neji mumbled to himself as he looked at the two.

Sasuke and Orochimaru were sitting together on a bench. Just the sight of them annoyed Neji. They looked annoyed; they looked too much like a couple for his liking.

"I invited Neji." Sasuke said. "I hope you don't mind."

Orochimaru just chuckled, looking at Neji amused. "I'm not surprised. Hello Neji."

"Hey." Neji said nodding his head. "Sorry to ruin your date with him."

Orochimaru smiled. "The more the merrier. We were just going to read the paper together."

Neji had never heard anything duller in his life. Did newspapers even exist anymore? But Orochimaru had a paper on his lap, and he patted the seat next to him but with a shrug Neji followed his direction and sat down next to him.

"Okay…"

With a smile Orochimaru opened the newspaper, holding one side out for Neji to take which he did before letting Shikamaru do the other, leaving his hands free.

Once again, Neji didn't understand what the point was before he felt Orochimaru's hand on his thigh, rubbing it up and down.

"Well, shall we read?" Orochimaru asked with a smirk.

He had already taken out Sasuke's penis and was working on his. With a smirk, Neji moved closer remembering how much he liked Orochimaru because he was so dangerous and daring, just like this; a hand job in the park.

"Let's take turn reading, won't that be fun…Sasuke…why don't you go first."

"S-sure." Sasuke said; Orochimaru already slowly stroking the length of his penis, his thumb running over the slit of the tip of his penis. He tried to clear his throat but instead it came out a strangled moan before he began to read.

Neji wasn't sure where or what he was reading, too busy paying attention to Orochimaru's large hand wrapped around his penis. It felt good, so good, and he tried to stifle his moans as the park began to get busier.

"Neji…it's your turn."

By that point he wasn't even listening, too busy enjoying the pleasure before Orochimaru tightly wrapped his hand around the base of his cock. "Ah…!"

"Neji, you are supposed to be reading."

"S-sorry." Neji tried to say but it came out more like a strangled mumble. "S-s-scientist…s-say that the-ah! The sun is g-getting ah…ah…f-further ah…away…" He panted gripping the newspaper tightly not liking how slow Orochimaru was going. He grabbed hold of Orochimaru's hand wanting him to go fast, but he only stopped when Orochimaru tightened his grip. "That's not reading Neji."

"I want to cum." Neji begged against Orochimaru's ear. "Make me cum please daddy…" He moaned.

Orochimaru licked his lips, his hand leaving Sasuke's to lift Neji's chin. "You want daddy to make you cum."

Neji nodded eagerly. "Yes…yes, please, please daddy."

"Orochimaru." Sasuke said next to him. There was a need in his voice, one that even made Neji shiver and Orochimaru completely turned his attention away from Neji to Sasuke. It alone annoyed Neji. Was that the game they were playing now? Competing against each other for Orochimaru's attention.

That wasn't something he would be able to win without playing dirty. Sasuke was already ahead with Orochimaru's attention, and he would have to keep calling Orochimaru his daddy just to keep up with Sasuke.

The two were parentally kissing each other behind the newspaper and Neji growled to himself, sucking on Orochimaru's ear before he pulled out his hair from the usual low ponytail he kept it in.

Orochimaru looked at him, noticing his locks were out, but Neji wasn't going to stop there. He was going to beat Sasuke at something.

He let go of his side of the newspaper climbing to saddle Orochimaru's hip, pressing his leaking erection against his clothed one. "Fuck me in public daddy." Neji whispered to Orochimaru.

He would love that. To be fucked in public and have so many people watching, their eyes roaming his body, judging him, knowing that he was a slut…fuck he was going to cum just from the thought.

"I'm over this." Sasuke said suddenly breaking the trance.

He had already tucked himself away and was looking more than just annoyed. "Everyone's looking."

"Does that bother you?" Orochimaru asked though he didn't look away from Neji.

Neji smiled back, but as Orochimaru moved in to kiss him but he backed away. He didn't like to kiss anyone he had sex with. That was too passionate, to Lovey Dovey. He didn't even kiss his uncle on the lips anymore. It was small kisses on the neck and chest before straight to business for him, but he knew Orochimaru liked to kiss.

"What is it that you want to do Sasuke-kun?" Orochimaru asked finally looking away from Neji.

With a frustrated sigh, he climbed off of the older man and zipped up his pants adjusting himself and trying to think about what turned him off…which was harder than some would think.

"Let's go shopping."

"That's boring." Neji pointed out.

Sasuke looked at him, giving him a look that he had never seen the boy when looking at him. A mix of disgust and annoyance. "All you want to do is have sex."

"What's wrong with that?" Neji asked with a shrug.

"That will, of course, come later." Orochimaru said. "For now, let's go shopping Sasuke."

Sasuke smiled at him before grabbing his hand, and the two walked off together. Neji watched them go before sighing standing up, tossing the newspaper in the trash can as he passed before walking behind them. He could only imagine how boring the rest of the day would be till they got to have sex.

XXX

He didn't mind having shopping with Orochimaru. The man was more than willing to buy him anything, not that Neji needed anything bought for him, but he wasn't going to say no to free stuff. But at the moment he felt more like a third wheel then anything.

Sasuke wasn't playing fair in this little game they were doing. He was hogging Orochimaru's attention, clinging to him like some girl, and just overall being annoying, something his friend never was. It annoyed Neji to see the two of them touching each other, and all he wanted to do was fuck!

As Orochimaru walked off to find some clothes Neji turned to Sasuke, pushing him. "What's your problem?"

Sasuke gave him an annoyed look. "I was going to ask you that?"

"You keep hogging him. There's no way I can win with you latching onto him so much."

Sasuke crossed his arm. "Win? We aren't playing a game?"

Neji blinked. "Not playing a game? But we-"

"Look, Neji you don't have to stay if you don't want to anymore." Sasuke said. "If you have something else to do you can go."

"I don't have anything to do because I put it off because you invited me!" Neji argued. "What the hell is your problem? You seemed to know pretty well what I wanted to do here, and now you're acting like its some surprise that I want to fuck him. He's not your boyfriend, what's your problem?"

Sasuke glared at him before walking off. Neji rolled his eyes, following him, not sure what his problem was but not caring. He quickened his pace to pass Sasuke and head to Orochimaru grabbing his arm. "Help me pick out some new underwear." He said dragging him off. "I have too many that are ripped."

Orochimaru chuckled. "But I'm sure it excites you when they rip your panties off."

It did excite him, but just like being creamed inside he regretted it the moment after it happened. He always had to buy new ones, and the ones being torn off the most were the ones he wore that he considered to be the sexiest. He wore when he knew he was going to be dominated by a man. If he were doing the dominating or having sex with a girl (that didn't often happen but sometimes it did happen ), he would wear boxer briefs to look the charming part.

"It does." Neji said smiling pulling Orochimaru in the dressing room. "And I'm excited now…"

Outside Sasuke sounded annoyed. "Guys-"

Neji didn't bother listening to the rest, dragging him in as well. "Shut up already."

He got down on his knees in front of Orochimaru and pulled out his soft cock. He looked over at Sasuke before licking it. "There's room for one more Sasuke."

Sasuke narrowed his eyes at him before moving to get down on his knees as well. A two person blowjob, he wondered how this would play out.

Not giving Sasuke a chance, Neji wrapped his lips around Orochimaru's penis, roaming his tongue around the hardening flesh before pulling back just so the tip was in his mouth. Sasuke leaned forward licking on the side before grabbing the base and pulling the erection towards him and out of Neji's mouth where he began to suck on it eagerly.

"Look pretty slutty there Sasuke." Neji said against Sasuke's ear, grabbing him by the back of his head and forcing it down till he gagged. "But you aren't as good as you think."

Sasuke cough pulling back to breath and Neji took the chance to show how good he was. He relaxed his throat and slipped Orochimaru's erection all the way down his throat. With his hand he grabbed a firm hold of Orochimaru's balls massaging them in his hand as he continued to deep throat him. Pulling back all the way to the tip before slipping it all the way back into his mouth till his dark pubic hair tickled his nose.

Orochimaru patted his head. "Are you…so greedy that you don't want to share?" Orochimaru asked staring down at him.

A shiver ran down his spine, and he swallowed around Orochimaru's cock before speeding up the pace. He was going to make Orochimaru come by himself. He didn't need Sasuke; he didn't want Sasuke to help and as he sucked Orochimaru off faster and faster till as he felt it pulsing and twitching in his mouth. He pulled back some, keeping the tip in his mouth and wrapping his hair around the base, only pumping in three times before he felt Orochimaru cumming inside his mouth.

He didn't swallow or spit it out, waiting till Orochimaru finished before he pulled back. A long string of cum and saliva connecting them which he collected with his hands ready to spit it all out before Sasuke grabbed his hand and smashed their lips together.

Sasuke knew how much he hated kissing, and the sudden assault had him opening his mouth gasping, some cum going into his lungs. Sasuke, on the other hand, began to scoop some of it out of it with his tongue, taking the cum away from him before he pulled back swallowing.

Neji coughed, glaring at Sasuke, who opened his mouth sticking his tongue out to Orochimaru. Neji watched as Orochimaru caressed his face lovingly as he looked down at Neji. "You should not act like Neji…it doesn't suit you."

Neji finally stopped coughing raising his eyebrow to Orochimaru. What was that supposed to mean? He waited for his friend to defend him, but Sasuke didn't. Instead, he blushed and leaned up, kissing Orochimaru's lips.

Watching the two kiss was making him sick, and once again it looked as if he wasn't going to get off. This feeling of getting horny but never having the chance to act on it was rather annoying. He stood up and left, closing the door. "I'm going to take a piss."

He mumbled more to himself as he walked away. He was sure the two of them would get it on in the dressing room. Though he had been the one to make Orochimaru cum he had this strange thing of wanting to kiss everyone and Neji was never for that, but Sasuke loved it, it seemed.

As he thought about it, he couldn't remember ever seeing Sasuke kissing someone before. He thought it was something they shared that kissing wasn't something they wanted, but Sasuke and Orochimaru liked kissing, as if they were a real couple. It made him sick, and all he wanted to do was get off.

"I'm starting to think you're following me."

Neji turned around at the voice and looked at Shikamaru. "Well, maybe I am." Neji said. "But no, not really. I'm out with a friend and…whatever."

He waved it off.

"Are you…" Shikamaru trailed off, and Neji looked at where he was looking. There was a tent in his pants, but it was slowly going away as someone else approached.

"Shikamaru! Don't walk away from me?"

An actual boner killer. Neji looked up to see Nara Yoshino. She was not going to help his mood. But she already seemed angry, if he didn't draw any attention to himself he could probably slip away before she noticed him and-

"Mom, you remember Neji."

Neji wanted to glare at him, she was clearly angry at him but he was dumping it all on him. The older woman looked over at Neji before her eyes widen. "Hyuga Neji?"

She grabbed Shikamaru and pulled him back behind her as if he was going to suck his dick right here and there. Although Neji wouldn't put it out of his mine; as he thought about it wondered how big he was?

"Hello Nara-san." Neji said bowing at the waist. "It has been a long time. Nara-kun here was just informing me that we are neighbors; I'm sure my father would love to know that."

"Oh…is that so?" Yoshino asked.

Neji nodded. "Yes ma'am. He would most likely want to thank you, as do I."

"Thank me?"

Neji nodded again with a small smile. "Yes. If you hadn't gotten in the business of your son like you did, I would have probably gone down the wrong path. There is no telling what would have happened if I had not been sent away to my uncle's house. It changed my life."

He wasn't entirely lying. Being sent to his uncle's house had changed his life, very much so. Without him, he wouldn't have known the things he did now, like how to lie to people who would frown about his behavior like his father and Yoshino.

"Well…I'm glad you have changed."

Neji nodded. "I am too. I will even be skipping a grade to get back to my level." Now that was a lie. He wasn't going to skip a grade, but it wasn't like he couldn't. He just didn't find the need to jump back to his grade; he could still sleep his way through anything in the grade he was in now.

"That's wonderful." Yoshino said. "I was afraid for you Hyuga-kun, the path you were going was not one you want to be in."

"That's correct." He had laughed before he noticed Sasuke and Orochimaru leaving the dressing room. It was over too quickly for them to have been fucking in there. What were they doing? "But now I have to go…maybe I'll see you around." He smiled at them both before heading off after Sasuke and Orochimaru.

He caught up with the couple who were waiting for him. "Who was that?" Sasuke asked.

Neji raised his eyebrow. "Now you want to act all friendly?"

They had stared at each other for a long moment before Neji rolled his eyes looking off. "That was my old friend, Shikamaru. We used to hang out together before his mom got me sent to my uncle's house."

"The boy you were playing doctor with." Sasuke said.

Neji nodded. "That's the one."

Sasuke looked back blinking before following Orochimaru. "He looks pretty hot."

That sent a weird feeling through Neji. Why did Sasuke always have to ruin everything? It wasn't enough that he almost have Orochimaru wrapped around his finger now he was after Shikamaru.

"Yeah…I noticed." Neji said playing it off. "I might go after him."

Sasuke just nodded. "You should."

That was odd. Usually, when they both were attracted to someone they would fight for him but Sasuke was just brushing it off. Not that Neji was complaining. He did want Shikamaru all to himself, but Sasuke not putting up a challenge was weird.

"What should we do now?" Orochimaru asked

Neji knew what he wanted to do. He wanted to fuck, possibly both of them at the same time but so far he hadn't gotten off as much as he wanted. He was beginning to think if he had just gone to his uncle's house he would have cum at least a few times by now.

"I just want to have sex." Neji said. "Can't we just…go have sex?"

"Is that all you think about?" Sasuke asked.

_Duh._ "Not all I think about." Neji said defending himself. "But your boyfriend is turning me on so much I can't help it."

Sasuke blushed, glaring at Neji and pushing him. "Shut up."

Neji laughed. "What's your problem, it's just a joke." He looked at Orochimaru, who wasn't laughing, but he didn't seem upset either. Instead, he put his hand on top of Sasuke's head, brushing his hair.

"Don't get so upset Sasuke-kun, I'm flattered Neji would think you would ever want to date an old man like me."

That was weird. If Neji wasn't horny for sex, he would not want to spend any amount of time with Orochimaru at all; he was creepy and nothing like his uncle. Orochimaru looked like the time to stop hanging around him and Sasuke once they were older enough. Even now, when they were younger they saw a lot of him…But now it was clear he was getting bored with them. With him…but maybe not Sasuke.

Neji couldn't help but wonder how many times these two hooked up together without him around.

"I…wouldn't mind it." Sasuke said.

Neji looked at him shocked. He…wasn't sure what he was hearing. This was not the Sasuke he knew. The Sasuke he knew was cold, and slutty, and sometimes an asshole. This Sasuke was a blushing school girl, a virgin falling in love with her first boyfriend.

…falling in love?

"Sasuke let's go."

Neji grabbed his hand and dragged him off. Falling in love? Was his friend really falling in love? No impossible…he couldn't fall in love.

"Neji let go!" Sasuke snapped trying to pull away.

"I must be going." Orochimaru said. "Maybe it's best you two do leave. We can meet up again some other time."

Sasuke looked disappointed, but he nodded. "Okay…"

"Goodbye Sasuke-kun…Neji-chan."

Neji glared at him. He hated that nickname, but he didn't bother saying anything else, he turned away from him and walked off with Sasuke.

XXX

It was getting dark by the time they were around his neighborhood, and the two hadn't spoken at all but it was nagging at Neji. He had to know…he had to understand. "Sasuke…are you in love with Orochimaru."

At first he wasn't sure he said anything at all. Sasuke continued to walk as if he had heard him at all. Till he spoke. "Yeah, I am."

Neji blinked. Looking at him before looking straight ahead. "You…don't mean that did you?"

Sasuke looked at Neji before giving him a small smile. "Yeah…I do."

This was the moment Neji had always feared. His friend was in love, would probably forget his slutty ways and turn to a life of monogamy that would not work out even if he tried. But maybe there was a chance he could stop this. If he went at this carefully, he could probably convince Sasuke how much of an idiot he was being and possibly see it his way.

"Are you a fucking idiot?"

Wrong! That was the wrong thing to say. But he didn't stop himself as the rest came out. "You are in love with a man that only likes us because we barely made it through puberty yet. You couldn't have fallen in love with anyone so fucking…stupid."

Sasuke rolled his eyes, looking away from Neji shaking his head. "You don't understand; you've never been in love."

"Love doesn't exist." Neji said. "I thought you of all people would understand after you slept with your uncle."

Sasuke turned to him; an angry scowled on his face. "I didn't sleep with my uncle! I'm not a slut like you."

That made Neji laugh. "You aren't a slut like me? Yeah, your right, you're better than me. You suck dick more than me and take it better than me, which is why I don't understand why you're falling for this…love crap."

"It's not crap!" Sasuke snapped. "And you'll never understand that because you're a sick pervert that seduced their family member! You aren't right in the head, and you'll never be! But I'm done with this Neji…I'm not going to live my life sleeping around I'm not going to let him control me anymore."

Neji stared at him, not sure what to think, what even to feel. He was angry with Sasuke's stupid logic, annoyed that he was losing his friend to some freak, and a little turned on at the thought of his uncle. It wouldn't be too hard to convince his father to pay his brother and nieces a visit, but it would be difficult to get Hiashi alone if his father came along. He would have to get a man drunk enough to be knocked out for the night before he could be alone with his uncle.

"I think you're stupid." Neji said looking away. "So go ahead and do whatever you want with the freak. But don't come crawling back to me when he kicks you to the curve the moment he notices another boy way younger and much prettier than you." As he began to walk away, he looked back at Sasuke with a smirk. "Also…a word of advice, you should tighten up, you were a little lose last time. Maybe that will drive him away, why have something old and used when he can have something new and untouched right?"

Before he could continue on his way, he could honestly say he hadn't expected Sasuke to tackle him to the ground.

XXX

He had to admit…he was genuinely upset. His first fist fight happened to be with his first friend, and he was pretty sure that he had just lost his first friend. There was no way they would go back to being the way they use too. Was Sasuke in…love? Whatever that meant and for whatever reason…his friend had stupidly fallen for…probably the worse person in the word. When he fell face first into despair after he reached puberty and started to become a teen he would be dumped and Neji would not be there to help him.

Something would never happen to Neji. Love wasn't real. His mother left him, and he could see that, his uncle and aunt cheated on each other, and they were supposed to be in love. He didn't love anyone, and he would not love anyone and he was completely find with that. If anything, the one thing he did love, was an organism.

"What happened?"

He looked up at the voice and noticed Shikamaru standing there on his porch. "Just a fight." Neji said.

Shikamaru looked him up and down before blinking. "I didn't think you would get into fights."

He shrugged. "I'm entitled to one aren't I?"

Shikamaru shrugged as well. "I don't know."

He sat down next to him and sighed. "So…I don't have a friend anymore. He flaked and fell in love." He rolled his eyes. "Idiot."

"That boy you were with?"

Neji looked over at him and nodded. "Yeah."

"You guys fought because he fell in love? Was it the girl that you liked?"

If girl meant dick then…"Yeah, something like that."

"That's kind of childish."

"I'm sure I'm entitled to be childish too…until I hit puberty at least."

Shikamaru didn't say anything at first before he stood up. "Well…I'll be your friend." He said. "And if we fall for the same girl-"

Dick, doubtful, but Neji wouldn't voice it.

"-I won't hold it against you when you take her from me."

That made Neji blink. He cocked his head to the side. "When I take her? What makes you so sure I'll make her?"

"Because you're better looking than me." Shikamaru said.

"Oh…thanks." Neji said scratching his cheek. He was suddenly nervous, and his face felt a little hot. "I have to go." He said standing up.

"See you." Shikamaru said waving.

Neji waved back, going to his house. His father would be working late; it would give him a chance to watch some porn before bed. But in the back of his mind he couldn't help but think about that weird feeling. Shikamaru thinking he was better looking than him was actually interesting. Did Shikamaru like him? Maybe he wanted to have sex with him.

He licked his lips, entering his home. Sex with Shikamaru would be…very nice. With a smirk, he walked off, heading to the office where the computer was.


	3. In the Moment

Summary: Hyuga Neji finds out at a young age what sexual pleasure is, and from then on falls into a life filled with sex, lust, and love, fully embracing being an sex addict. From childhood to adulthood. Smut in every chapter. Multiple partners but love at the end.

A/N: Sorry I've not been posting as much as I use too. College is stressful, and just as I panned to do a lot of writing on break, my computer started to act up. I need to replace it but I was finally able to finish this. I'm going to start over university life next year, so look out for that. It's only two days away!

_XXX Chapter 3 XXX_

Her moans filled the bathroom stall as she rocked her hips on top of the hips she was hopping on, allowing the hard erection to leave and re-enter her sex with complete ease. Her hands rested against the door in front of her, her nails clawing at the paint as she bit her lip, trying to stifle her moans.

One of his hands rested on her hip, guiding her movement while the other held on her breast, squeezing around her hard nipple as he thrust up to meet hers. He slid the hand on her hip between her thighs, pushing aside the skirt that was still on the way and finding her clit, rubbing at it quickly, gaining a high pitch moan from her throat. She covered her mouth with one hand, using the other to hold onto his wrist as he began to take the lead again.

Their fun was suddenly interrupted with the loud ringing of a phone.

"Crap." Neji mumbled to himself stopping his movement and going into his blazer pocket. The girl flipped her hair, turning back to look at him.

"S-seriously?"

He ignored her, answer the call feeling out of breath himself. "Hello?"

"Lunch is almost over, aren't you done yet?"

Neji smirked at Shikamaru's board tone on the other end. "Not all of us are quick shots. What's wrong? Miss me?"

"You've already stayed back a year, let's just say I rather not have my friend stay back again because he misses so much classes."

Neji laughed. "Just hold on." He said before placing the phone on the back of the toilet. He pulled out of her, standing up and rearranging them so that she leaned over the toilet with her hands on the back and her face right by his phone. He rolled down the condom over his erection again before thrusting back into her, grabbing her ass and beginning to pound at her with a quick pace.

As she started to moan over the phone, he could see that Shikamaru ended the call, but not after listening to it for a while. How could he not listen to these moans?

As a satyriasis he found that sex was sex, no matter if it was with a girl or boy or if he topped or bottomed. Though for the most part, he only bottomed, there were always occasions where he found bottoming to be a hassle when it came to recovering after a good long fucking and he had always liked sex with women.

Women were soft, delicate creatures with things that guys didn't have. Something about hearing a girl crying in ecstasy while he thrust into her soft wet sex just drove him crazy. They were the reason he also only topped boys that were small and girlie in looks. Any other guy, he wanted them to be inside of him.

He slammed into her, cumming into the condom as she moaned over her hands before, slumming forward, collapsing on her knees. Her tongue rolled out as she tried to catch her breath trying to say something, it was then that Neji noticed that she was peeing herself.

He wasn't sure if he found it interesting or disgusting?

XXX

"Who was it this time?"

Neji snapped his fingers. "Damn, didn't get her name."

"Did you even ask?"

"Of course I asked." Neji said. "I just don't remember."

"Troublesome sex addict."

Neji just smiled. He hadn't told Shikamaru that he was a sex addict, the intelligent boy had just put two and two together when it came to Neji's actions and mannerism and he accepted it. Something Neji wasn't sure anyone would. He hadn't shared it with anyone other than Sasuke and that was because he thought they were the same and he was completely wrong about that.

Shikamaru on the other hand didn't seem to care that he was sexually active at the age of sixteen or that he had sex almost every day. There was only one thing he hadn't shared with the boy. Sex with his uncle.

It wasn't that he was ashamed, he still did it over the summer when he could, but he wasn't an idiot. Incest was wrong no matter how anyone looked at it. And if anyone found out how old he was when he did have sex that was another crime. In reality, he was dying to tell Shikamaru his secret, but just afraid of the reaction.

Something about Shikamaru just drew Neji in. He couldn't put his finger on it no matter how he tried.

"You only thing it's troublesome because you're still a virgin." Neji teased wiggling his finger at him before smirking. "I'll take care of that if-"

"Pass." Shikamaru said putting his hand up.

His eyebrow twitched. That's what drew him in. He wanted to have sex with the younger boy and wanted to have sex with him bad. Although he teased Shikamaru about being a virgin, he wasn't sure he wanted to be his first. Virgins were unexperienced and a hassle to deal with. They were nervous and uncertain of their moves. He needed someone with experience, and if he could help it someone with his own experience set which was usually an adult older then him.

"I not saying you and I have sex." Though that's what he would love. "I'm saying I'll find someone to have sex with you."

"Still pass."

"Jeez, you're no fun." Neji mumbled. "It's just sex."

Shikamaru looked at him, raising an eyebrow. "If you say so."

With a sigh Neji shook his head. "You're so boring sometimes."

"Sorry I'm not exciting enough for you."

"They have a pill for that." Neji teased with a smirk.

"I can get it up just fine." Shikamaru said adjusting himself in his seat.

Any other time Neji would have brushed it off, but as a blond approached them he blinked.

"Hi Shikamaru." Ino said with a smile. "Neji…"

"Hey." Shikamaru said nodding his head to him.

Neji could tell she wanted nothing to do with him. It was fine, he was fine with looking at her creamy thighs. High school…he was sure this would be his favorite time of year. With a school full of girls like Ino, with her short skirt and her top that was missing a few buttons, it was bliss. While Ino was hot, she clearly wanted Shikamaru's attention.

"I was wondering if you were doing anything on Saturday." She said playing with her manicured nails.

Was she asking him out? In front of him? Neji blinked, not sure at what he was hearing. Ino was a pretty hot girl and he was damn sure he was a hot guy. Was it possible she didn't want to sleep with him? Or maybe they already slept with each other and he didn't remember.

"Nothing…I guess."

"Do you want to go out?"

Neji looked between them. Shikamaru looked overall bored of the situation before he shrugged. "Sure."

She smiled, walking off with a wave. "I'll call you later."

He just nodded, watching the girl leave. Neji watched her go as well. No…he didn't remember the shape of her ass but it was pretty perfect.

"Well…looks like you don't need me to help you lose that unicorn status."

"Unicorn status?"

Neji smiled looking at him. "You know, unicorn status. Virgin and unicorn are exactly the same. You hardly ever see them and when you do it's always a fun experience."

Shikamaru chuckled. "You're so corny."

Neji laughed smiling at Shikamaru before he noticed a guy was looking at him. As their eyes met he licked his lips at him, blowing him a kiss. The guy averted his eyes right away before looking back at Neji. Looks like he'll be having an afternoon snack as well. He always did like the taste of 'milk'.

* * *

><p>The rest of the school day went by with what he would say was a slow day. He had built up his reputation for giving good blow jobs but they got trying after a while, he wanted something as well and he could only have sex with a small number of girls and guys weren't took ken to giving him blowjobs thinking it was 'gay'. But as long as his lips were wrapped around their dicks it was completely fine.<p>

Their school they attended was far away from their homes, forcing Neji and Shikamaru to take the train home. Surprisingly he didn't like it. Any other time, being surrounded by possible lovers would excite him. The train was dirty it got uncomfortably hot when too many people were on, and Shikamaru always tended to find a seat, leaving him to stand the whole ride.

He sighed more to himself, staring off into the window watching the clouds go by. No wonder Shikamaru liked to stare at the clouds so much. It was calming and if he looked hard enough he could spot certain things. A train…a rabbit…a flower…or maybe it was a vagina…it could be either way. That one looked like a pineapple. He chuckled to himself. More like Shikamaru.

From his seat, Shikamaru noticed him laughing but Neji shrugged it off. He was too far away to explain and he didn't feel like reaching for his phone to text it to him. Shikamaru shrugged back, closing his eyes and taking his usual slumped position as he dozed off on the long train ride.

At the next stop, more people came in, forcing Neji to move to give them more space. He forced his way towards the window, slipping behind a girl who pressed herself against it to get away from him. He raised an eyebrow at that. He hadn't touched her…or so he thought. Maybe she was a little claustrophobic of it all. Neji could completely understand. He could wait to leave this train either.

He had gotten too far from Shikamaru to see him but as the train started he couldn't seem to care where he was, instead just looking over the girl head. Her hair was pink and as she eased up from the window he could tell that she used strawberry shampoo.

She looked back at him suddenly, her face flushed. "Thank you." She mumbled.

Thank you? Did he do something to her? Just a moment ago she was trying to pull away from him, and now she was thanking him, he couldn't understand.

He began to ask her what she meant before he felt something rubbing at his bottom. From the spread out range and warmth he could tell it was a large hand, and he looked back to see a man looking off to the side.

And then it clicked.

He had stepped between a molester and his victim without really thinking about it and now, unless he was being mistaken for a girl this molester didn't care who is victim was.

And the train suddenly didn't feel so bad.

"It's okay." Neji said to either her or him he wasn't too sure. As he spoke he pressed his bottom back against the hand sending a clear message, he was already feeling his blood pumping.

The hand didn't move from his ass, groping and squeezing at his right cheek before slipping forward on his hip and slipping further forward and the man's erection pressed against his butt instead.

Neji leaned his upper body forward, resting his hand against the window and letting out a silent gasp as the hand found and grabbed hold of his semi-hard erection, tracing over it with his fingers and giving the head a good hard squeeze. His knees almost gave out on him.

"A-Are you okay?" The girl asked, looking back at him.

He could imagine what he looked like to her. Flushed face, gasping softly as the man behind him jerked him off over his clothes and rubbed his erection against his bottom while he just stood there and took it. He could imagine what she saw in him, what she thought of him.

"Slutty little thing aren't you?" The man whispered in his ear.

Neji shivered nodding his head. "Y-yes…"

The girl stared at him with a worried look before looking down and blushing, turning away quickly. She saw, she saw him getting off as this man touched him and as he allowed this man to shamelessly touch him.

He whimpered to himself, the man grinding hard against him and nibbling on his ear, whispering dirty things in his ear like how he wanted to 'fuck him in this crowded train' and how the girl in front of him 'knew like everyone else how much of a dirty slut he was' while his hands played with his erection and nipple.

"Pervert." Someone said loudly.

It took Neji a moment to recognize the voice but he turned his head and looked straight at Shikamaru, hands in his pocket looking as if he was so cool saving someone form a molester. "We have a pervert over here."

Right away the man moved his hands off of Neji. "W-what!? I'm not doing anything?"

"You were touching my friend there." Shikamaru said. "Right Neji."

Neji growled to himself. He wasn't ashamed of being what he was. But if he let too many people know he was that, they would try and 'help him' to stop being that way. And that was the last thing he wanted to happen.

"Y-yes." Neji stuttered out, acting as best as the victim as he could muster. The guy gave him a shocked face. He knew for sure that Neji wanted it and now he was acting like a tease. Neji never liked being a tease, only because he hated being teased himself.

He hated Shikamaru some times.

Everyone around them started to talk but as their train came to a stop Shikamaru grabbed his hand and dragged him off. "What are you doing?"

"What did it look like I was doing?" Shikamaru asked. "Saving you."

"Did it look like I wanted to be saved? More importantly does it look like I want to be saved?" He pointed to his erection that was slowly fading.

"So what? You were going to have sex with that guy? You don't even know him?" Shikamaru asked. "What if he had some disease, or even HIV!?"

Leave it for Shikamaru for him to miss the end point, but he was correct. Like always in the moment, he didn't really think of the dangers so he sighed, leaving it at that. "You're always right Shikamaru…it's always annoying that you're right."

"One day you're going to thank me for that."

"Yeah…I doubt it."

* * *

><p>He didn't really pay attention in school. Keeping up with the work, getting everything right, it was pretty boring to say the least. For the most part he thought about either having sex or what to do next in his manga. Sometimes he got lost in his memories about his past sex life and on very rare occasions he would think about Sasuke. Since he couldn't fall in love he believed that first friends were hard to forget. He wondered about the male, if he was still with Orochimaru or if Neji was right all along.<p>

He hoped he was right…and he hoped that Sasuke would come back to him so they could be friends. Shikamaru was a great friend but it was lonely without a partner in crime.

He was tapped on the shoulder and he looked behind him to see a student holding out a note. Was this a confession of love? He got them sometimes and for the most part depending on how cute or handsome they were he would answer, but if not he would just toss them. From the way the student look disinterest in situation it wasn't him.

Neji turned around opening it up to see a few words.

_Thank you_

Okay…he definitely had no clue what this was or who it was from. Turning back, he looked around, rolling his eyes around the crowd till he landed on a girl with bright pink hair. The girl from the train? She went to the same school as him…but also the same class? He hadn't noticed but only because he hadn't been looking, and even still, he wasn't looking.

Her forehead was pretty big for her face and even with her long pink hair she wasn't very much to look at. He turned back around, to face the front of the desk. How many times was she going to say thank you? And why was she even doing that in the first place. She was standing right in front of him, he was sure she felt his erection against her, it was clear as day that he was turned on, but it could just be a reaction to what was happening to him in her eyes.

Neji sighed looking over at Shikamaru who was asleep. Maybe dreaming of his date with Ino…maybe they should double.

The idea came quickly and suddenly. He wasn't sure why but he wanted to be there with Shikamaru and Ino on their date…and maybe that girl would be the perfect date.

* * *

><p>"Thank you." She said bowing.<p>

He shook his head looking at her. "It's fine, really. It's my job to save beautiful girls like yourself."

She blushed looking down. Too easy.

"Is there…anyway I was wondering if you wanted something in return. I could bake you cookies or-"

"How about a date?" Neji said. "This Saturday."

"Yes!" She said happily. "I-I would like that."

He smiled holding her hand. "Great! It'll be perfect. I hope you don't mind but it's going to be a double date. It's supposed to be funnier that way, and not to imposing. My friend Shikamaru and his friend Ino will-"

"Ino!?" She suddenly snapped. All nervousness and femininity gone.

"Uh...yeah. Ino…blond girl, short skirt,…" Great ass, nice set of tits, now that he thought about it, this girl in front of him look as if she didn't have any at all. Disappointing. One of the things he liked most on girls were their breast. He was at least hoping that even though he wasn't attracted to her (had he not getting her name yet?) that having sex with her would be something. That way he could spy on Shikamaru and still get off.

"I'm going to be there!" She snapped pumping her fist before turning and running off.

Neji watched her go before she ran back. "Where do we meet?"

"Uh…in front of the subway down town."

She nodded before smiling, running off. He watched her go, getting an up skirt view of her strawberry panties, well at least that was cute.

Turning on his heels he headed off to find Shikamaru and give him the good news.

* * *

><p>"What is the point of this?" Shikamaru asked walking with him. Shikamaru was wearing jeans and a yellow sweater with a brown scarf and a forest green jacket. Neji shrugged, looking at him.<p>

"It's a double date." He was wearing a jeans and a button up shirt under a sweater. He didn't really put much though into this outfit, not really looking to put much effort into this date. He just wanted…he wasn't really sure.

"Yes…I can see that. But why? I doubt I will fall in love with her and cause us to have a huge argument about if love is real or not and-"

"That isn't what this is about!" Neji snapped annoyed that Shikamaru would guess that. For some reason that sounded like that was correct. But he couldn't let Shikamaru know that. "I want to make sure you fuck her and then-"

"I'm not going to do that."

"Come on, why not?" It suddenly clicked and he grabbed Shikamaru's shoulder looking at him with large concerned eyes. "Shikamaru…you know me."

"What are you doing?" Shikamaru asked.

"You know me, and you know I wouldn't hate you for being gay. I like taking it up the ass as well and-"

"Shut. Up." Shikamaru turned away and walked off, but Neji could see the light flush on his cheeks. Gay? Or was he imagining Neji taking it up the ass. Maybe his own cock being the one…okay calm down. He took a deep breath and followed him.

"Did Ino say anything about Sakura and me joining us?"

"Nothing about you." Shikamaru pointed out. "But she had a lot to say about that 'billboard brow' girl who always has to 'copy her'."

Neji blinked before crossing his arms. "Maybe they like each other."

"Is that your answer to everything?" Shikamaru asked looking back at him.

"Because it's the only logical answer." Neji said. "You've never been mean to someone you actually liked?"

"No." Shikamaru said. "Because I'm not a child and if I liked anyone I would just tell them."

Neji rolled his eyes before they approached where Ino and Sakura was waiting. The girls were already arguing with each other. Neji put his hand on his hip with a small smirk as he looked at the scene. He could already see how this would be going. Sakura and Ino would probably be arguing with each other for the whole time…he doubted there would be second date for either of them.

"This should be fun right?" Neji asked looking at Shikamaru before walking towards the girls.

* * *

><p>"Sorry our date didn't go as plan." Sakura said.<p>

Neji shook his head. "It's fine." He didn't really care. He thought it was amusing to see the two girls arguing back and forth. Ino was louder then she seemed and completely not the person Shikamaru would date or even fall in love with. He needed someone with the same intelligent level as him, and possibly even the same sex.

"Maybe we can do it again…just the two of us." Sakura said.

"I don't-"

Before he could answer he was suddenly hit on the temple hard enough that the whole word went blank for a moment before it came back slowly.

He could hear screaming, Sakura screaming but they sounded muffled, but he could also hear talking and feel someone going through his pockets.

"Damn it Deidara, you are to at least wait till we all were in position." Voice said.

"Sorry. I got so excited." A voice Neji assumed to be Deidara said. "Just hurry up, I don't think I can hold her."

"What? A girl is too strong for you?" Another voice said.

"She's so frisky. And not that bad looking."

"Dude, she has no chest at all. You might as well fuck her date."

"I bet she's a virgin. Tight as all hell." The voice said.

Four of them, as his view started to come he could see a blond holding Sakura. Deidara he put together, and three others were hovering in front of her. One had medium-length silver hair that was slicked back and distinctive purple eyes that Neji could see as he looked around.

Another was tall with tan skin and long dark hair and he stood next to a man with spiky hair and pale skin with a wide smile. He could see that he had sharp teeth in his smile. "I think we can have fun with her."

She started to struggle stronger and Neji slowly lifted himself. They were going to gang up on her. A gang bang as it was called and the more Neji thought about it…the more it excited him. Four guys on one. Four times the amount of pleasure, the amount of semen and amount of things going inside of him. He shivered with anticipation and he turned to them. "S-stop!" He shouted getting their attention.

"Shit, you didn't knock him out hard enough." The one with long hair said.

"We have to kill him now." Deidara said. "He's seen our face."

"Calm the fuck down." The one with silver hair said. "I'll take care of this." He cracked his knuckles heading towards Neji.

Neji stood up, putting a hand on his head. He was bleeding, and there was a throbbing pain but he couldn't bring himself to care about that. As soon as he was close enough he reached out and grabbed the man between the legs startling him slightly. "You don't want her." He said. "I'm much tighter…and so much better."

The others looked around their friend blinking at Neji. "Hidan…did he just-"

Hidan chuckled grabbing Neji's shoulders and backing him up, pressing him against the wall. "What's that? You trying to protect your girlfriend by giving yourself up instead."

_It had nothing to do with that. _Neji thought to himself. He was doing this for himself and he couldn't wait anymore. He dropped down to his knees and opened his pants.

"Shit, you did that pretty quickly. Something you aren't telling her."

Neji pulled out his soft penis, swallowing to himself before he took it in his mouth, wrapping his lips around it easily and beginning to suck. He didn't let it go, wrapping his lips around the tip and sucking before grabbing him by the base, sucking a little harder and feeling the his soft cock beginning to get hard and thick in his mouth. His mouth he was getting bigger and thicker and for a moment he only held it in his mouth before relaxing his throat and getting letting it slip down till he felt the curl's of his pubic hair on his nose and his balls on his chin.

"Oh…fuck!" Hidan said grabbing his head and pulling him back. Neji gasped, panting before he looked up at Hidan. "Fuck…fuck…fuck you're good."

Neji smirked at him. "This is only my mouth." He said before going back to his sucking.

"Kisame, Kakuzu, get over here." Hidan said. "Fuck…you gotta feel this mouth."

"Hey, what about me?" Deidara asked.

"Hold the girl." Hidan snapped.

Kisame and Kakuzu came to either side of Neji and he unzipped their pants, and palming their soft penises and getting them hard in his hands. He could feel their blood pumping in their erections and as he timed his pumps with his sucks he felt his own erection tight in his jeans.

"Come over here and give me that mouth." Kisame said reaching and grabbing Neji's head bringing it to his mouth. Neji opened it willingly, taking his cock into his mouth and wrapping his hand around Hindan's now wet erection.

Kisame's moaned in his mouth, putting his fingers through Neji's hair and holding his head in place as he began to throat fuck him. He relaxed his throat allowing the man to do with he wanted before Kisame thrust in all the way, gagging Neji.

He pulled back and Neji coughed, saliva dripping from his mouth before he turned to Kakuzu, spitting on his dick and rubbing his saliva all over it before wrapping his lips around it and sucking it slow and hard.

"Hey, cutie. Did you know your boyfriend was such a cock slut." Hidan asked Sakura.

Neji dragged his eyes away from Kakuzu and looked over at Sakura. She had tears rolling down her eyes while the blond held her by her hair and a knife at her throat but her eyes were right on him. He moaned around Kakuzu's dick. She was watching him, watching as he got faced fuck by three guys. As he swallowed their large cocks without a care in the word and swallowed their cum and hopefully all three of them would have their way with him. He wanted all three of them to fuck him in front of her. He wanted her to witness how slutty he was.

"Shit, I'm going to cum." Kisame said.

Neji pulled his mouth away from Kakuzu and wrapped his lips around Kisame's mouth sucking on it quickly and deep before pulling back to his tip and allowing streams of cum to fill his mouth. He didn't swallow, instead turning back to Kakuzu and pumping his erection in a tight quick pump before wrapping his lips around the tip and collecting cum that shot out. It was thicker and for a moment he wasn't sure he could take it all but he managed, pulling away with a string of cum connecting them. Usually he would suck that in but he was afraid that he would spill the cum already in his mouth.

"Shit you're a slut." Hidan said gaining Neji's attention. "You're waiting to swallow all our spunk huh?"

Neji looked at him and nodded. Tipping his head back and opening his mouth to show Hidan his already full mouth.

"Fuck, you're a dirty slut." Hidan said. "Give me that mouth."

Neji wrapped his lips around the tip but expecting it to stay that way but Hidan slipped his dick all the way in as he came. "FUCK!" He groaned out as he came.

More cum filled his already full mouth, and he resisted the urge from pulling back or swallowing, even careful not to breath as his mouth was filled with a third batch of thick cum. As the stream of white finally stopped flowing he pulled back looking up at them.

"Shit, look at the stupid face he's making." Kisame said. "You like our jizz don't you?"

"He's even got a boner." Kukuzu pointed out. "I've never meet a slut so dirty…let alone a male."

The words were only making him hornier. He was a dirty slut. He did love the cum in his mouth and he was sure he was making a stupid face and as Hidan moved out the way to give Sakura a clear view he couldn't help it. He swallowed all of it in three gulps before letting out a mix between a cough and a burp.

"Oh, that's nasty." Hidan laughed. "Burping like that, you dirty slut…"

Neji panted. "Please…" He couldn't hold it anymore. He needed to get off. "Please give me more…fuck me."

Kisame chuckled. "A real slut we got in front of us here. Shit, I don't even care if he's a boy, I want to fuck him, you want that don't you?"

Neji nodded standing up and beginning to take off his jeans. Kisame pushed him back against the brick wall. "Turn around."

He did without question, taking off his pants and allowing his erection to bob out. He pretended to believe he was doing this for Sakura. That the only way to get their attention off of her was to have their attention on him. He pretended that he wasn't shivering with anticipation on getting fucked by these guys. Pretended that he didn't want to do this and instead wanted to run.

Kisame slapped his ass making him jump. He hadn't expected it but as his hips were pulled out and Kisame pressed against him, his erection pressing against his twitching entrance. "Shit look hard you are." Kisame said reaching around and grabbing his erection giving it a few pumps before putting his hand back onto his hip. "I bet you want it bad don't you."

Neji nodded. "Yes."

Kisame chuckled. "You hear that girlie. You might have the wrong equipment for your little boyfriend here."

"Just fuck him already." Hidan snapped.

That was all the encouragement he needed as he grabbed hold of his erection, spitting on it before pressing the tip to Neji's waiting entrance and slowly forced his way in.

Neji placed his forearms onto to the wall, groaning as he was entered. It was different from the teenage erections he had in there, thicker, reminding him of his uncle. An adult erection was always better than a teens, no matter what.

He gasped out, loving the stretching feeling of being filled and as Kisame full seated himself inside of him he pressed back wanting it to go deeper. Kisame growled into his ear before he started to thrust, hard, deep thrust as if he wanted to reach the very end of Neji's entrance.

Neji thrust back against him, meeting his thrust eagerly wanting every inch of his thick erection. He hadn't had sex standing up like this before and it was making his legs feel weak. As if he could notice this, Kisame lifted one of his legs, hooking it in his arm and thrusting again with a little more speed. The alley was filled with the sound of Sakura crying, Neji's moans of pleasure, Kisame's grunting, but also the sound of skin slapping against each other.

"Uh…Fuck. Every time I pull out it feels like you're sucking me back in." Kisame said behind him. "F-fuck, this is so fucking sexy. I could come right now."

Something about that statement Neji brought up a memory. "_You don't even know him?" Shikamaru asked. "What if he had some disease, or even HIV!?"_

What Shikamaru had said had was suddenly back and he realized what he was doing. He didn't know them…Kisame was going to come inside of him. "W-wait…" He panted out.

"Fuck here it comes…"

Neji opened his mouth to speak but Kisame slammed into him and came.

His mind went blank for a second from the pleasure, his own orgasm hitting him hard that his leg gave up on him and he fell to his knee, Kisame moving with him but not leaving their connection. His vison came back and he meet eyes with Sakura and waves of pleasure ran over him. He couldn't look away from her and without meaning stuck out his tongue. Cumming from being cream pie was making his mind go blank. Amazing…

Kisame pulled out of him with a wet pop before thick seam began to flow out. Neji rested his upper body on the ground for a second, catching his breath. He came inside of him…it felt amazing.

His hair was grabbed hard enough to bring him back to reality from his stunning orgasm. This wasn't safe. Unprotected sex, he didn't know these people and yet he was-

He didn't get to finish before suddenly he was thrust into, all the way in.

"Fuck." Kakuzu groaned. "You take it all so well."

All…was really all. And Kakuzu was the longest of the three. Neji's upper body gave out on him, forcing his chest onto the ground as he kept his ass up and for Kakuzu as he moaned at the feeling. Amazing! Amazing!

With his hands on his hips, Kakuzu began to thrust quickly. "Shit, you're tightening around me." Kakuzu snapped.

"F-fuck me…" Neji managed to get out. "NGH! F-fuck me!" He moaned dragging his fingers against the ground. From this angle, he could see Sakura, and as she stared at him, he couldn't look away. She was watching him get fucked. He was getting fucked in front of him and it made him impossibly horny.

As Kakuzu hit his prostate with a hard thrust and he moaned loudly, coming again. "You came again." Kakuzu pointed out. "In front of your girlfriend."

He pulled out causing Neji to moan with despair before he was turned around and put on his back. Kakuzu spread his legs, thrusting into him again. "Your asshole is slippery and tight."

"He takes it well." Kisame said holding out his cock in front of Neji.

Neji opened his mouth willingly, letting Kisame slip his cock down his throat. Spit roasted. It was enough to make him come again. He couldn't believe this was actually happening. His fantasy coming true.

He took both of them willingly and eagerly, wanting them to come in him, wanting to have another orgasm, feeling another coming up as he was taken by the two.

Kakuzu was the first to come, filling Neji's entrance and causing him to come himself. Neji swallowed around Kisame trying to breathe before he pulled away from it, moaning loudly as he rode his orgasm, moving his hips to milk ever drop out of Kakuzu.

As Kakuzu slipped out of him he looked up at Kisame's who erection was still waiting. He turned around, wrapping his mouth around it and began to suck. Hidan slapped his ass as he got into position, sitting down and bringing Neji's bottom back onto his dick, fully seating the male onto his erection. Neji moaned around Kisame, and began to suck and move his hips along with Hidan's thrust.

"Fuck!" Kisame said pulling out of Neji's mouth and cumming on him instead. Neji closed his eyes, feeling the warm white streams of semen landed on his face. He never liked facials but at the moment he didn't have the energy to argue.

He took it upon himself and pulled away from Hidan, turning around and sitting facing him. He took it upon himself to begin to ride him, hard and quickly wanting him to come inside of him like the others. He didn't care anymore. He wanted it, he didn't care anymore.

The next thing happened to quickly for him to understand as it happened. Sakura grabbed the Deidara's hand with the knife in it and pulled it towards her hair as she jumped up at the same moment. The knife sliced through easily and she was already running before Deidara could stop her. "Shit!" Deidara shouted. "She got away."

Kisame turned around to see. "Fuck." He tucked himself in and running after her with Kakuzu. Deidara watched them go before looking down at Hidan. He hadn't moved from his position on the ground, holding Neji's hips tight as he thrust up into him, meeting his thrust.

Neji had seen what happened, but Hidan was hitting his prostate so wonderfully that he couldn't care to stop. He was close. He was getting close.

"Hidan, come on."

"Shut the fuck up." Hidan said. "I'm going to finish first. I bet the slut would like that."

Neji nodded meeting his thrust with his own moving hips. He didn't want Hidan to stop. He never wanted this to stop.

Deidara watched the two going at it, his own erection going hard. Just watching the two had done nothing for him. He wanted a little bit of the action as well.

He didn't wait for them to notice, instead leaning Neji down to lie on down Hidan, stopping the two of moving. "I've always wanted to do this."

He put his own penis towards Neji's already filled entrance. Hidan seemed to understand, pulling back just so his tip was in and giving Kisame some space to enter.

Neji gasped looking back. "W-wait. Hah! Aah!...Aah!"

Slowly, and painfully, Kisame entered Neji's entrance, Hidan already seated inside. Neji dug his nails into the ground a scream erupting from his mouth. It hurt, it hurt! "Ah…Aaaah! Stop!" He screamed without thinking.

They ignored him, Kisame pushing all the way in before pulling out, Hidan pushing in at that moment. Though neither fully exit his entrance when one pulled back another pushed in.

Neji was sure he was going to tear. His body would be ruined forever and he would never be able to have sex again. The thoughts began to run through his mind over and over again before slowly, being clouded over with the mix of pleasure and pain filled his entrance. Though it hurt worse than anything he had ever felt before each time one of them entered a hit to his prostate sent shock waves of pleasure through his body. He wrapped his arms around Hidan, holding him as the two thrust into him.

The pleasure felt good. The pain felt good. He felt like he was going to be split open, but he didn't care and continued to moan with pleasure and he was losing his mind in the pleasure. He couldn't form words, the only noise coming out were moans of pleasure and whimpers.

At one point, Deidara covered his mouth, he supposed because he was louder then he thought he was. The pain was the worst, but the pleasure was enough that he could care less about anything and things only got worst and better as they increased their speed.

Hidan felt his end coming, and looked up at the boy on his lap. His eyes were blank, and his arms limp at his side. Though some sounds were admitting from behind Deidara's hands he looked to be no longer there and as Deidara came inside the boy, he had no reaction, no cries of pleasure or discomfort. He was really gone and Hidan didn't care.

He came moments after Deidara and lifted Neji off of him when he was finished. The boy collapsed on his chest before he was pushed off by the man. "She got away." Kakuzu said coming back with Kisame. He stopped as he saw Neji. He was faced first on the ground "What did you do?"

"Let's go. She'll be calling the cops." Hidan said.

"What about him?" Deidara asked.

"Leave him." Kisame said.

Hidan and Kisame left quickly, Deidara following. Kakuzu frowned, looking down at Neji. Though he had joined in…something about leaving him like this didn't seem right but he knew, the girl had called for help by now.

Getting down on his knee he checked to make sure the boy was okay. He was blinking slowly but didn't seem to be fully there. "She called the cops, so someone will be here to help you."

He wanted to reassure the male that someone was going to help him. It at least calmed his nerve enough to leave.

She called the cops…She called the cops…She called the cops.

The more he ran those words around his head finally got his body moving. He had to get out of here. Moving his lower body hurt, and he felt more uncomfortable then he ever had before. He was sticky, and the moment his pants were on he felt the seat of his jeans getting wet, a realization that he had allowed three men to come inside of him.

He didn't have time to worry or think about that, he had to go. He couldn't go home, his father was there and if he came back so late he would notice and question and then see Neji the way he was now. He couldn't risk his father knowing about his real life style and hopefully he would be able to get Sakura to keep this to herself.

As he thought about it now, he pulled out his phone, texting her and asking her not to mention him at all that he would talk to her at school on Monday.

Though it was a thrill to have Sakura watching the whole thing, he was beginning regretting it. But he couldn't get up the chance to have a gangbang. The thrill of it still sent shivers down his spine down to his torn bottom. If she went around telling people he willing gave a blow job and fully fucked three girls in front of her, it would be the end of him and his fun. He needed to change this…for his better.

* * *

><p>"Okay, you can relax." The nurse said sitting back in her chair.<p>

Neji sat up slowly feeling the familiar sting times ten. She explained to him the amount of tearing he had and had prescribed him anti-bodies for anything he may have caught by being 'raped'. After getting test for free of disease Neji almost forgot the real reason he was here.

"Your father should be hear soon."

Neji nodded as she left before he relaxed a little only to sit up straight again. It hurt to relax, putting pressure on his bottom hurt and it just felt better to sit as if he had a stick up his ass.

"What happened?" Shikamaru asked with his arms crossed. He was in pajama pants and a hoodie. Unless Neji lost track of time as to how long he spent fucking those guys or Shikamaru had gotten home from his date and just went to bed. The later was what Neji was more willing to believe.

"Weren't you listen to when the cop was here?" Neji asked.

He was sure he was. Shikamaru barely left his side when Neji called him. He seemed to be really worried about Neji. Well he had. It seemed that after he heard the story he didn't seem to worry anymore.

"I'm sure that was a lie."

Neji glared at him. He thought he did a very good job, maybe even too good. He just pulled back the memories of when Kisame first pushed inside with him. The fear, the worry, and the wanting to stop. He had screamed for them to stop…didn't that mean he was raped?

Though it happened near the end it had happened and though Neji really didn't feel like he was raped it was better to just act like the victim. He'll never hear the end of it from his father and probably his uncle and cousin but he'll just have to deal with that.

"It's not a lie. I told them to stop."

Shikamaru stared at him for a moment, not sure what to say. "What happened to Sakura?"

"She ran off." Neji said. "Like I said, I tried to stop them from hurting her and they ended up raping me."

"As a sex addict did you like it?"

"What kind of question is that?"

Shikamaru nodded. "Yes, what kind of question is it. Who should ever ask a 'rape victim' did they enjoy it. But I also wonder why I'm standing here not believing this story…because you're a sex addict."

Neji stared at Shikamaru. From the way he said it, Neji would expect that he was mad, but he didn't look mad, he didn't sound mad, and if anything, he sounded…amused?

"You know me so well." Neji said more to himself.

Shikamaru rubbed his shoulder as he shrugged. "I don't think I'm supposed to be so use to it. So what happened?"

Neji shrugged. "They were going to rape Sakura. I couldn't let the chance for a gangbang slip my fingers." He hadn't planned to say it, but before he knew it, it was coming out. "I did yell stop once. The double penetration…I wasn't ready for that. I hadn't planned for it."

"I doubt you planned for any of that." Shikamaru said crossing his arms. "Next time you should just ask some guys at school, I'm sure they are okay with that."

"When I'm in the moment…I don't think as you can see. I need a little you hanging around me all the time to tell me no and yes."

Shikamaru frowned, staring at him. "Continue to play the rape victim." Shikamaru said. "The harder you play the victim the less likely people will question you."

Neji sighed relaxingly. Nara Shikamaru. He was better than Sasuke in every way. He was there to help him, and accepting of Neji. He even was willing to give him advice to hide it.

"Talk to Sakura for me?" Neji asked. "She saw the whole thing…"

"I'll talk to her." Shikamaru said. "Hopefully she'll listen."

Neji smiled. "Thanks. I'll probably miss some school. Make sure you make me sound like a hero."

Shikamaru rolled his eyes. "Don't make coming to the hospital a habit, how about that."

Neji nodded. "I'll try."

Shikamaru hit him in the head. "That's the wrong thing to say idiot."

"Ow…sorry."

The younger boy sighed. "Troublesome."

* * *

><p>"How is he?" Sakura asked.<p>

Shikamaru shrugged. "He's going to be okay. But as a rape victim he'll probably still have a few scars." He had been stressing the fact that Neji was a rape victim, hoping Sakura caught on. She seemed to have, since there was no outcry of Neji lying about being raped he supposed she hadn't told anyone anything. But she did look like she wanted to say something.

"What is it?" Shikamaru asked.

Sakura looked at him before looking away. Her hair didn't look so good. On the scene the cops had found her lock of hair that she had cut off herself. Her hair now looked uneven and a mess but she didn't seem to care.

"What's wrong?" He asked again.

They were alone on the rough, so he wasn't worried about anyone hearing them in case she said something that could compromise Neji's story.

"He's…sick." Sakura said.

Shikamaru looked at her. There was pure disgust on her face as she wrapped her arms around herself. "He's fucking sick!" She shouted.

Shikamaru blinked, resting against the side of the building. "Should you really be saying that to your savior? No matter what you saw, you weren't raped because of him."

She stared at him before shaking her head. "You weren't there. Y-you didn't see…you didn't see how fucking…crazy he looked. Him staring right at me as…those guys fucked him. He was getting pleasure from me being there…he wasn't doing it to save me, he was doing it for his own fucking pleasure. He's a masochist!"

Shikamaru didn't answer her not sure what to say. The only one sure that Neji was a masochist would be Neji himself, but he was sure that he did do that for his own pleasure not for her safety. He tightened his fist in his pocket before relaxing them.

"He still saved you…and no matter what, you should be thankful for that."

Sakura stared at him for a moment before taking a step back. "You…like him."

Shikamaru looked at her before looking away. "You have the wrong idea."

"No I don't. You're defending him…you know what he really is and you don't care. You like him."

He didn't answer her, instead deciding it was better to just ignore her. Sakura noticed she was not going to get an answer out of him and she turned away, heading to the door. "You should try to stop liking him. There's no way someone so…sick like him could ever be in love with anyone. He's only in love with sex, and there's no room for anyone else."

She left without another word but Shikamaru didn't need her to say anything else. There was truth behind what she was saying and he knew that. He doubted Neji would ever fall in love himself. It was impossible…but he could still hope though.

XOXOXO

Sorry again for taking me so long to publish anything. A new year is coming though and Bloody Moon, University Life, and even Satyriasis will be right on track! I hope you guys enjoy this story and as always read and review. Also Happy Holidays!


	4. Love Hurts

Summary: Hyuga Neji finds out at a young age what sexual pleasure is, and from then on falls into a life filled with sex, lust, and love, fully embracing being an sex addict. From childhood to adulthood. Smut in every chapter. Multiple partners but love at the end.

XXX Chapter 4 XXX

It had been weeks since his 'rape' and he was back to what he felt like his old self. For a while then, his father had kept a close eye on him, fearing the worse to happen again or some sort of mental break down that would happen any moment if he didn't watch Neji closely. It meant Neji couldn't sneak out at night and have sex.

At school he was facing the probably of not having sex there as well. Sakura hadn't told anyone but with his reputation and rumors spreading around high school, people were beginning to talk. Questioning if it even was rape or not.

Kids stop asking for it…and it had been getting to Neji. He had been on edge for weeks with not getting enough sex. He got off with his own hand and buying toys on the internet it got him by, but for a while, nothing seemed to be going for him.

Until one night at dinner with his father, he got the best news he had heard in a long time.

"I have to go on a trip." Hiashi said. "So your uncle and Hinata are coming."

Neji perked up right away. "Uncle? Really?"

Hiashi nodded. "I don't think you should be alone, so I asked if they could stay here with you till I get back."

Neji tried to keep his face composed, not wanting to look too excited to have his uncle here. "I'm sure it'll be great to have them."

He smiled to himself, going back to his dinner. His uncle was coming. He'll sleep with him no doubt. The male would sleep with him there was no doubt about that. No doubt at all…his uncle loved him.

That was something he knew for a fact. His uncle told him when they were in bed together. It wasn't the first time someone had told him they loved him while in bed, he got it a lot with virgins and his regulars, but something about this time…made his heart pulse.

_I love you._

He could still hear his uncle whispering in his ear. It felt a foreign shiver over his body. He hadn't felt anything like this before and he loved it.

A part of him was sure his uncle only said that so they could have sex some more or a way to get Neji to kiss him.

He had always been opposed to kiss but when his uncle had told him that he loved him for the first time. He hadn't even sure it had happened until Hiashi pulled away from their kiss. His first kiss…gone to his uncle, and he hadn't felt bad about it because the man did love him and he loved hi-

Neji almost dropped his glass of water when he came to the end of his musing. What was he about to say? That he loved his uncle?

He hurried to put his glass down before he really did drop it. He loved his uncle? He was in love with his uncle.

The more times he thought about it the more it felt and sounded real. His heart raced in his chest, so hard that he was sure it was going to burst out. This…was love? The reason why Sasuke left him, what many deemed to be the best thing in the world and without love life was meaningless.

For so long, he was sure sex was what he couldn't live without but this feeling…was he missing out on something.

XXX

The next day, he said goodbye to his father, waiting till he left and was driving away before he hurried into action. He had to get everything ready, they would be here by night, so he took it upon himself to make them dinner. He was sure they would appreciate it, but he really didn't care if Hinata enjoyed hers or not.

He whistled to himself as he crushed up some sleeping pills, grinding them down till they were almost nothing but dust. He was making beef stew, and would put the sleeping powder in Hinata's food. It wouldn't take to long for her to fall asleep and then, maybe his uncle could fuck him on the table.

He was getting horny just thinking about it. He hoped they hurried up. He was getting butterflies I his stomach and his heart raced in his chest just thinking of his uncles arrival.

Around night fall, he finished cooking and set the table, pouring the powder into Hinata's stew before there was a knock at the door. Just on time, like he expected.

He hurried to the door, taking off his apron and dusting off his jeans. They were the tightest they had and he was wearing nothing underneath. He was going to tell his uncle…Hiashi…he was going to tell Hiashi how he felt. They were already having sex, there was no telling where this could really go.

He opened the door, a smile on his face at the sight of his uncle before it was interrupted as Hinata wrapped her arms around him. "Niisan!" She shouted.

"Hello, Hinata. How are you?"

"Niisan!"

He frowned, feeling how tight her hold was getting and the dampness of his shirt. She was…crying. On his shirt. "Hinata?"

"I'm sorry." She cried against his shirt. "I'm sorry."

"That's enough, Hinata." Hiashi said.

Neji looked at him, smiling but Hiashi didn't look at him, walking past Hinata and Neji inside, taking off his shoes once he noticed the spot. Of course he didn't want to show Hinata any sign of affection towards him, there was no shocker there. But Hinata was holding him too tightly and…wait…

Neji pressed his own chest against hers, his eyes widening. Well…Hinata sure did grow up. He pulled her back, looking at her, but more importantly her breast. These were….

"H-Hinata, you grew."

"Neji."

Neji jumped, looking at Hiashi who was glaring at him. Clearly he knew about his daughter's growth, but he also had to know that Neji was not in any way interested in her. The only other Hyuga he wanted to sleep with was Hiashi and Hinata was like a sister to him. A…fully developed sister, but a sister none the less.

"I made dinner." Neji said moving past Hinata and towards Hiashi. He noticed how he moved out the way, clearly trying to avoid his touch.

Neji thought he was over doing it. Sure he didn't want Hinata to know that he was fucking his cousin, but moving so far away was a little much. He'll probably mention that too him later, after he was thoroughly fucked. He was sure he could take it. He had healed up down there and had touching it with his own fingers didn't hurt as much as before. He could take it, and everything would be okay.

He set the table a specific way, putting Hinata's food next to his while he sat at the edge with another seat on the other side. He made sure to sit at the edge, knowing his uncle would avoid sitting next to him, taking the seat across from him at the long table while Hinata sat on the right of him.

He smiled. "Please enjoy. I'm sure you've had a long trip."

Hinata thanked him, and started to eat, sniffing lightly. She was clearly upset, at the news he could guess. Hizashi probably told them what happened and now she was feeling guilty about it. The sooner she was asleep the more bearable she would be.

He liked her, but she was kind of annoying with her caring ways.

He ate slowly, half listening to the small talk Hinata tried to dish out without breaking down in tears. Hiashi was eating slowly, sitting in perfect attention. God he wanted to sit on his lap, take his dick inside of him and ride him till his eyes rolled back.

He shook his head, trying to focus. Any minute now, Hinata would-

Her head hit the table harder, making all the plates jump at the bang and he frowned. He wanted to stop that before it happened.

"Hinata." Hiashi snapped getting up but Neji stood up as well.

"It's fine. She's just asleep." He began to head, over, pushing Hiashi down back in his seat. "I…wanted to tell you something and I'm sure he didn't want your daughter to hear."

He was nervous, he couldn't remember a time he had been this nervous.

He took a deep breath before sitting down on his uncle's lap blushing hard as he swallowed. "H-Hiashi…I…I love you."

Hiashi stared at him, almost so hard that Neji was sure he was blushing harder than ever. He wished he would say something already, he had to know how he-

"Get off of me." Hiashi commanded.

Neji blinked, staring at his uncle before the man put his hands on his hips and moved him himself, pushing Neji off of him.

Neji stumbled back looking at Hiashi shocked as the older male moved around him, picking up Hinata and carrying her off. Neji blinked confused before he stood up and followed, watching as Hiashi took her to his room of all places, laying her down on his bed.

"What's wrong?" Neji asked looking for Hinata to Hiashi.

"I will not be sleeping with you again."

He hadn't expected Hiashi's voice in the sudden silence and he blinked crossing his arms. "Though I would like that. That wasn't what I said. I said that I loved you."

"I heard what you said. And hearing you say it again makes me sick."

It felt like something was pressed against his chest and he tried to swallow it down, trying to keep his composer. "Makes you…s-sick? Why? I didn't-"

"Because you are filthy and sluttier then I thought."

Neji blinked not sure he was hearing right. "I'm sorry."

"Having sex…with four men. Have you no shame?"

Neji scratched his arm, looking away. "That was rape."

Hiashi stood up. "I know you better than that."

Neji opened his mouth to speak but Hiashi swung at him and he moved out the way, stepping back and against the wall. "What the hell was that?!"

"Unless you are totally surprised, you can easily fight off someone attacking you. But sex…I know that's your weakness Neji. I know what you are."

"So what?" Neji snapped. "Last time I check it was your dick who made me this way."

"No." Hiashi said. "You were always like this, and if I hadn't taken it someone else would have. And I can see you rather have anyone at all have their dick inside of you. You disgust me. And the fact that you would even think I could ever love you. Ever want anything to do with a slut like you…just shows me how sick you really are."

Hiashi walked by him, heading out the door and towards the living room. Neji stood there for a second unable to believe what he was saying. He put his hand over his heart. D-Disgust him? He disgusted his uncle? He clenched his fist, trying to hold back the tears in his eyes before he followed his uncle. This wasn't over. "I disgust you?" Neji snapped. "Which one of us is the adult having sex with a minor. I'm sure everyone would love to know about that uncle."

He turned away, heading to the phone not sure who he was going to call or what he was going to say but he never got the chance to think, instead he was grabbed by the back of the neck and force forward, his face hitting against the wall hard. "Ah!"

"You listen carefully boy." Hiashi growled in his ear. His grip was tight against his neck and completely unpleasant. He growled trying to push against him but Hiashi pressed harder.

"G-get off."

"Did you tell them to get off? You are one twisted son of a bitch." Hiashi growled.

"Get. Off." Neji growled back before gasping out. Hiashi grabbed him between the legs where his hard throbbing erection was. He moaned, pressing his erection against his hand, and beginning to rut against him.

"Tell me Neji, how could it be rape when you enjoyed it so much?"

Neji could only moan as Hiashi went into his pants, slipping his jeans off and allowing his erection to bob out. He calmed down, putting his hands on the wall in front of him. He wanted this, he wanted this so bad. "F-fuck me." He moaned. "Please fuck me."

"Fuck you, you want me to fuck you?"

Neji nodded. He pressed bottom against Hiashi before he was thrown down on the ground. He lifted himself up some hearing Hiashi unzipping his pants before the male was on top of him and he felt his erection lining up with unprepared entrance. "W-wait." He panted out. "I-I'm not prepared."

Hiashi chuckled, rocking Neji's core. "I doubt that would matter."

Before he could speak again he felt his uncle pushing inside of him. He cried out, clawing his hand at the floor while his other hand grabbed hold of Hiashi's wrist. It stung, hurt. He was still recovering from his double penetration, nothing should be going up there so soon. "S-stop! Stop!" He cried out digging his nails into his uncle's wrist.

"Stop? Did you tell them to stop? Did you want them to stop?"

It hurt a lot more than he had felt with his uncle before. Tears collected at his eyes as his uncle continued to force his way into him. As his uncle full seated himself inside of him, he let his head drop against the floor, resting his forehead against the cool wood. This…was wrong? He didn't want this…right?

He moaned as his uncle wrapped his hand around his erection, jerking at it a couple of times before he began to pull out, thrust back into him. He started out slow with the first two pumps before he began to thrust harder, slapping his hips against Neji as he entered and exit him. Neji hid his face in his arm, biting his lip to keep himself from moaning.

"Neji." His uncle said in his ear. He didn't react, keeping his face hiding before his hair was grabbed and he was forced to look forward. His vision was blurred with tears as he uncle continued his own slaughter of him.

"You are a stupid boy." Hiashi growled into his ear. "You miss understood when I told you I love you. I love fucking you." He groaned into his ear as Neji tightened around him before chuckling, letting go of his hair and instead wrapping his hand around his neck. "And you like it too don't you slut."

His uncle tightened his hold around his neck and Neji gasped for air, clawing at his hand, dragging his nails across it, leaving a mark he was sure but his uncle didn't let up.

"This is all you will be good for." Hiashi continued to say. "Just a fuck toy. A cum dump. No one will ever fall in love with you Neji, no one would ever want too. Because you like this don't you?"

When he got no answer he tightened his hold again. "Don't you." He growled up before loosening up, giving Neji enough room to breathe.

"Yes." Neji shouted. God he loved it. His was on the verge of cumming. His uncle was slamming hard against his prostate and something about the lack of air; the ferocity of his uncle dominating him: attacking him. He was going to cum.

"You're sick." Hiashi growled holding Neji's head down as he quickened his pace. "Fuck…y-you need help."

His uncle was throbbing inside of him. He was going to burst inside of him. He wanted him to bust inside of him. He was so dazed with pleasure he hadn't notice his own hands wrap around his erection, jerking at it with the same speed of Hiashi's thrust. He was so close, so close.

"Fuck!" Hiashi growled, slamming inside of him as he felt hot pulses of white semen flowing inside of him. Neji came at the same moment in his hands, his whole body seem like it was on fire.

When his orgasm past, Hiashi slipped out of him, standing up straight and zipping up his pants looking down at Neji who laid on the floor panting for air. His shirt was sticking to him from the sweat and there was a clear bruise around his neck as well as his hip.

"Pathetic." Hiashi said looking down at him. "Never come near my family again Neji. Understand me. You are no longer welcome in my house."

Hiashi walked around him, leaving the boy on the ground as he checked his own hand where Neji had scratched him. The wound stung but he brushed it off, deciding it was time to head to bed.

Neji continued to lay there, catching his breath before he blinked, tears falling from his eyes and down his face onto the floor. He took a deep breath and let it out in a sob before he openly started to cry. He couldn't remember the last time he cried but he felt as if there was nothing else he could do. With the pleasure gone…a rush of foreign feelings came over him. Guilt, disgust, rage, sadness, devastation…heart break. He couldn't understand why…he had to get out of here.

He got up slowly, getting himself dress just as carefully and limping to the door. He left his house, feeling the need to talk to someone. He felt…empty inside. He had to talk to someone…the only person he was sure that was left for him. Shikamaru.

XXX

He was playing with his hair when the door opened and Shikamaru greeted him. "Yo."

"Hey." Neji said. "Can we talk?"

Shikamaru nodded, stepping away and letting Neji come in. Shikamaru's house had a cozy feel to it as always, as did his own but this feeling he appreciated more so. As of right now, it only felt weird and stressful to be there.

"What's up?" Shikamaru asked looking Neji over. He was wearing a scarf around his neck but no coat or jacket. It wasn't raining outside but his shirt looked damp and he looked as if he was limping a little.

"I need to talk to you about something." Neji said rubbing his arm. He was…suddenly getting a crushing feeling in his heart.

_Pathetic._

_Filthy Slut._

Those words rolled around in his head. Why did they bother him so much? Wasn't that just dirty talk.

"Can we go to your room?" Neji asked.

Shikamaru nodded, closing the door and heading upstairs. Neji followed, going at a slow pace behind Shikamaru when he heard hurried steps coming towards them.

"Shikamaru! I told you that when Ino is here, you two need to stay down here. No going up-"

Yoshino stopped when she spotted Neji. "Oh…Neji. I'm sorry. I thought you were someone else."

Neji blinked, looking at Shikamaru. "Ino? Why would she come to your house?"

Shikamaru blinked slowly before rubbing the back of his head. "We're…dating?"

Neji took in a sharp intake of breath before swallowing it down. "You're…dating Ino?"

"Yeah…I meant to tell you."

"I'll…leave you two…boys." Yoshino said.

She moved away, instead going to the hall, but Neji could hear that she hadn't gone far. She was eavesdropping he was sure.

"I didn't think it was a big deal." Shikamaru said.

"Obviously it is." Neji snapped. "Since you decided not to tell me."

"Yeah, because you would have sprouted some…" He looked towards where his mother was hiding and moved closer to speak quitter to Neji. "Some bullshit about relationships being pointless and sex being the only thing you need on the planet just because you're afraid of losing a friend again."

Neji tightened his fist. "This isn't about that!?" He snapped. "It's about my friend not telling me some fucking bullshit like that! We're friends aren't we? I tell you everything! EVERYTHING! About what I am, what I do, about my uncle. And you can't even fucking tell me when you have a fucking crush."

"It isn't a crush." Shikamaru said, his voice calm but there was concern. Neji expected him to say something Sasuke had. About how he wouldn't understand what it was like to have a crush or to be in love, but instead he said something else. "What about your uncle?"

Neji stared at him, opening his mouth but shutting it again. Shikamaru…was supposed to be his friend…but he hadn't trusted him with telling him about his crush…whatever it was he had with Ino. How could he tell him about his uncle now? How could he talk to Shikamaru about what he was feeling?

That feeling.

The feeling as if his heart and lungs were being crushed by a large weight. That even breathing was hard to do and every heart beat ached, as his vision was blurring with water. Tears.

He looked away, turning and heading to the door.

"Neji." Shikamaru called after him but Neji ignored him, heading out. It was beginning to rain as he left, but he didn't care, he walked out onto the sidewalk and started to walk towards town before breaking out in a run, he wanted to get away. He had to get away.

XXX

The rain let up and he made it to the park, sitting down at a swing. It was the only place he felt like he could go…because there really wasn't anywhere else.

He put his hand on his face shaking his head. "This is pathetic!" He snapped out loud. It is pathetic. Just weeks ago he was having sex and having fun and not feeling bad about anything and today. He was sitting alone at night at a fucking playground because his only friend is slowly replacing him with a girl and the man he though would have sex with him no matter what thought he was disgusting. Everyone at school was beginning to think it was disgusting! This was not how he planned his high school life to go.

"Well, you're a sight for sore eyes."

Neji looked up at the voice, staring at the last person he expected to see. "Sasuke…"

Sasuke sat down next to him on the swing but Neji couldn't look away from him. Sasuke…was sitting next to him…Sasuke was here.

"What are you doing here?" Neji asked holding onto the chain of the swing tightly.

Sasuke shrugged, kicking at the ground. "I've been coming here for a while. Every night since I turned thirteen."

"What for?" Neji asked.

"What are you doing here?" Sasuke asked avoiding the question.

"You ignored my question, I'll ignore yours."

Sasuke sighed swinging a little. "Because I want too."

"Well maybe I just want to be here as well!" Neji snapped back.

Sasuke glared at him. "We haven't seen each other in about two years and you still act like a fucking selfish bitch."

"Fuck you Sasuke!" Neji snapped standing up. "I didn't come here for you, and I don't have to tell you why I came here in the first place."

He began to leave moving to forget all about Sasuke when he was pushed. He stumbled forward, almost falling but in the end keeping his balance before he turned around facing Sasuke. "What the fuck is your problem!?" Neji snapped. "We aren't friends anymore! You made your choice, you choose Orochimaru before your friend! I get that! Now get the fuck away from-"

"You were right!" Sasuke snapped.

Neji blinked, not sure he heard right. "I'm sorry?"

Sasuke took a deep breath, looking away. "You were right. About Orochimaru."

Neji stared at him for a moment staring at his…friend? Ex-friend? He wasn't sure what to call the younger man. "You got dumped?"

The glare he got was the only confirmation he needed but he couldn't understand why he didn't feel happy about it. The thought of Sasuke being dumped…he had thought about this very moment for a long time. Sasuke coming back to see him, telling him how Orochimaru dumped him and how he wanted to be friends again…he always thought he would feel happy and tell Sasuke he told him so and rub it in his face.

Instead…he just felt sad...empty. "Didn't he…love you though?"

Sasuke looked at him. "I…got to old."

Neji nodded, tears filling his eyes. He cleared his throat. "R-right…I-I guess…when people say…that they love you…t-they don't mean it…"

"Are you crying?"

He was. There wasn't denying it. He felt like something was missing inside of him. As if whatever it was taken out of him and stepped on by his uncle. By Shikamaru. By everyone at school that looked at him like some disgusting whore. Everything was crashing down on him, and he wasn't sure there was a way to stop it.

He needed something to fill his emptiness, something to at least feel whole again, to feel liked by someone. He looked at Sasuke, who gazed at him with what was the closest thing to looking like worry. He swallowed hard unzipping his jacket. "Fuck me Sasuke."

Sasuke blinked, staring at him. "Now? Here?"

Neji nodded. "Fuck me in the dirt. Fill me up."

Sasuke continued to just stare at Neji as he continued to undress himself. "What? Not man enough?" Neji asked. "Orochimaru fucked you so much you forgot how to use your own penis?"

"Fuck you, slut." Sasuke said taking off his own clothes as well. "You're the one who let themselves get gangbanged."

Neji looked at him as he slipped out of his jeans. "You heard about that?"

"Everyone hurt about that. Shocked me to hear you called rape though? I…wasn't rape was it?"

Sasuke cared. Sasuke cared about if it was rape or not. Shikamaru knew it was, Hiashi assumed it wasn't. He couldn't stop the moan in his throat. He moved to his knees effortlessly, helping Sasuke out of his pants and moving his legs so he sat down on the ground as he took out his penis, rubbing it to hardness and wrapping his lips around his tip sucking on it while he rubbed the base.

Sasuke moaned, grabbing hold of the grass as best as he could as Neji continued. "N-Neji…ah…s-slow down."

Neji didn't, he was giving it everything he had, hallowing his cheeks, tightening his lips around Sasuke's erection, dragging his tongue on the underside of his cock as he slipped it deep into his throat, swallowing around the tip.

"F-fuck…" Sasuke groaned pulling up some grass before grabbing at Neji's hair instead. "N-Neji…uh…ah…"

Neji pulled away, trails of saliva connecting to the two of them before he spit on his hand, rubbing his cock from base to tip to make sure it was as wet as he could get it. He couldn't wait, he wouldn't wait to prepare himself. He had already been entered into raw before, this would be no different.

He climbed onto Sasuke, positioning himself over the younger male, grabbing hold of his erection and aligning himself before taking a deep breath and slamming himself down.

"Wh-ahh!" Sasuke grabbed his hips hard and Neji dug his nails into the dirt. He looked down at where he was entering Neji. He was already so wet inside. He had already had sex. Sasuke looked up at Neji to see his head was down and he couldn't get a good look at his face. Before he could say anything, Neji braced himself on his feet and hands and began to pull himself up before slamming himself back down.

Sasuke sat back some, watching Neji do all the work before deciding to help. He put his hand on Neji's wait, watching as he flinched a little and noticed a mark. Probably from the rape he expected. He instead grabbed hold of Neji's erection beginning to jerk him off as he rode him.

It was all it took for Neji to start moaning as he quickened his pace, thrusting up into Sasuke's hand before down onto his cock.

"Ah…Neji." Sasuke said thrusting up to meet him. He couldn't remember the last time he had had sex with Neji at all. His body had matured some but it was still the same inside. The spot that made him cry out was right here-

"Ah!"

And Neji's nipples were still as sensitive as ever. He used his free hand to play with one feeling Neji tighten around him. "Fuck…fuck…"He could only groan out as Neji continued to bounce on him. He was happy with this position but Neji wrapped his arms around his neck and pulled back, changing so Sasuke was on top and he was lying on his back.

This was of course okay with Sasuke. He knew, though Neji had topped him before, he was made to be dominated. There was no if, ands, or buts about it. Neji just did better with someone fucking him then he did the other way around.

This way Sasuke set the pace, teasing Neji by switching between quick brushes against his prostate before thrusting deep inside, pressing against it and rolling his hips. He could also look at Neji's face this way, watching as it contorted into pleasure, watching him shut his eyes as he pressed hard against his prostate and his mouth parting as he moaned.

If Neji wasn't so damaged…Sasuke was sure he could fall in love with him.

Neji opened his eyes, looking up at Sasuke before grabbing the back of his head, running his fingers between his hair and pulling him close. At first Sasuke thought he wanted to kiss but Neji dragged him down so his ear came to the older boy's mouth. "I said fuck me. Not make love to me."

Sasuke didn't waste any time. Neji always got what he wanted.

He grabbed Neji's legs putting him on his shoulders as he began to pound into him. Neji cried out, grabbing his wrist and as his knees meet his shoulders as Sasuke pounded into him. It felt good. It felt so good to have waves of pleasure hitting his prostate.

"Fuck me!" He cried out. "Fuck me! Fuck me!"

He could barely contain himself. Sasuke continued to hit his prostate hard with each thrust before slamming down into him, cumming inside. Being filled again, Neji eyes rolled back as he came on himself. He held onto Sasuke as tightly as he could, panting as Sasuke panted over him

Neji looked past him, looking up at the sky behind Sasuke. It wasn't the same…love was…nothing compared to sex.

XXX

Neji picked another leaf out of his hair before he grabbed all of it and took it out of his shirt before grabbing his scarf and wrapping it around his neck.

"That looks fresh, what happened?" Sasuke asked.

"Trying something new." Neji said shaking his head.

He could feel Sasuke's eyes on him and he looked at the young boy. "What?"

"You okay?"

Neji let out a breath before nodding. "Nothing a good fuck can't help. Thanks."

Sasuke chuckled. "I guess it's what I'm here for."

They stood in front of each other not sure where to go from here…what to do now. "I might be…going to your school now." Sasuke said. "I have to leave mine behind, because of a mishap."

"What did you do?"

"Slept with a teacher…it got out. I'm not in trouble of course, but mom thinks it best I don't go there anymore. Your school is the only option left."

Neji blinked before smirking. "Two sex addicts in one school. I don't think that will go over well either."

Sasuke chuckled with a shrug. "We'll just have to see how it plays out." He checked his phone for the time before waving it to him. "I have to start heading back. It's getting late."

Neji nodded. "I understand…I'll see you in school then? When do you start?"

"Next week." Sasuke said. "Got any friends there."

"Uh…yeah. A boy name Shikamaru. Nara Shikamaru. We're friends."

"Can't wait to meet him."

"You can't sleep with him." Neji found himself saying.

Sasuke laughed, putting his hands up. "I get it, he's yours. I won't sleep with him…but I'm guessing you haven't slept with him either."

"I don't want too." Neji said rolling his eyes.

Sasuke laughed again. "Right, right. Sounds like you do. You might even love him."

Neji turned away, beginning to walk home. "No one would ever fall in love with me. No one would want too."

He could hear the sadness in his own voice and didn't look back to see if Sasuke had heard it too, deciding that it was enough and that he should head home.

XXX

As he rounded the corner he saw a police car in front of his house and most of his neighbors out talking curiously around. He hurried over, not sure what to expect. Had someone gotten hurt? Hinata?

He pushed his way through the crowd almost get to his house when his hand was grabbed. It stopped him and he looked back at Shikamaru. "Neji, where have you been?"

Neji pulled his hand away. "The park, why?"

"Neji!"

He turned around again this time to see Hinata running over him. She wrapped her arms around him, crying into his neck. "Please don't."

Neji blinked. "Don't? Don't what?"

"Hyuga Neji."

Neji looked up to see a cop coming over to him. "Yes?" Neji asked.

"You are under arrest."

"What? What for?" Neji asked as another one came up behind him, grabbing his arms and handcuffing him. "What! Get off!"

"Daddy, stop!" Hinata cried looking at Hiashi.

Neji looked over at the man. He was standing at the door way where he grabbed Hinata by her shoulder to calm her. "It's for the best Hinata. Neji needs help."

What the hell was this about? Hiashi ushered her inside while he came over to the cops and Neji as they placed him inside. "I will like to ride with him, I'm sure he's very confused."

"Of course sure." The cop said letting Hiashi in.

Neji scooted over as best he could to allow his uncle room. "What the hell is this about?" Neji snapped. "Why am I being arrested!?"

"Because Neji. You made a false police report." Hiashi explained as the cops got into the car.

"What!? No I didn't!"

Hiashi looked at him. "Really? You didn't? You didn't accuse four men of raping you a few days ago."

"T-they did." Neji said.

"They didn't Neji. You know that, and I know that. And what about this." He pulled off Neji's scarf, revealing the marks. "You were ready to accuse me of rape as well."

Neji eyes widen. What the hell was gone on? "No…you, you did this!"

"Why would I do that Neji? I am your uncle." He sighed shaking his head. "I know you have feelings for me Neji, but I've told you many times before that it is wrong. Even going as far as to drug your cousin."

"I-I didn't-"

"Did you not drug her?"

Neji looked at the cops. They were both paying attention to the road but there was no doubt they weren't hearing this. "I…mean I did but-"

"Did you not tell me you love me?"

"Yes but-"

"Neji. I've told you these feelings are wrong. I would never have sex with you. You know that right."

"You already have!" Neji snapped. "You've been sleeping with me for years! You raped me today!" He looked at the cops. "He raped me!"

He expected them to do something but they continued to look forward. They were ignoring him.

"I did not Neji." Hiashi said. "I do not know where this is coming from. This behavior…you cannot live in society this way. I'm afraid it is best that you are put away."

Neji stared at him for a moment before it dawned on him. He was setting him up.

"No!" He turned around banging at the window with his feet.

The cops began to pull over but Hiashi raised his hand. "Don't worry. I have this."

He grabbed Neji by the hair before punching him straight in the face, hard enough that it knocked him out, making the boy fall into his lap.

Hiashi sighed shaking his head. "A shame…things were going so well Neji."

"We're almost there." The driver said.

Hiashi looked around. "Pull over here. You two are doing me a very great favor…I think a reward is in order…and my nephew will not mind."

XXX

His mouth tasted funny and from the way he was leaking more than before he knew what had happened to him while he was out cold…what his uncle had allowed to happen to him.

He was placed into a holding cell till his father came back. He had already be on his way and would be here shortly. The guard had told him three hours ago.

His uncle was doing god knows what but for whatever reason was allowing him to sit here with the unfamiliar common scum.

"Yo, doll face."

And familiar common scum.

Upon coming to in the cell (they put him in there unconscious, his uncle didn't even care) there was a loud commotion going on, cops were breaking up a fight. When it had all settled he came to realize what had happened by a familiar face.

Deidara.

'Hidan saw you and wanted to have another go. He wasn't he only one. But no one got to you…yet. Jeez, whatever you're doing to get yourself so much attention you should stop before you get yourself hurt doll.'

For whatever reason Deidara wanted to talk to him.

"Neji."

Neji looked up, staring at his father. He stood up going to the bars. "Dad."

He wasn't alone…his uncle was with him and he growled as he looked at him. He looked back at his father who was frowning. "Neji…I'm sorry."

"What's wrong?" Neji asked.

"I failed you as a father. I should have known…that you weren't…normal." Hizashi said.

What was he getting at? His father looked like he could say anymore and instead turned away. Hiashi put his hand on his brother's shoulder as he looked at Neji. "Neji. You will do one year in jail for your false police report. As your lawyer I can-"

"I don't want you as a lawyer." Neji snapped. "You're the one-"

"Please Neji." Hiashi said putting his hand up. "You're upsetting your father."

"I don't want you in jail Neji." Hizashi said. "Your uncle has found a way you can avoid jail all together."

"It might be in your best interest to let me help you." Hiashi said…warned.

Neji could hear it in his voice. Could see it in his eyes. His uncle was a powerful lawyer and Neji already could see what kind of pull he had. "What…do I have to do?"

"You will attend Konoha Academy for the rest of your high school career." Hiashi said.

Neji didn't know much about that school besides the fact that it was a boarding school that kids feared. They didn't allow any use of electronics other than the ones at school. No cell phones, laptops, tablets. It might as well be a prison.

Most of the kids who were sent there were pregnant teens or delinquents which didn't really make much since to Neji. If the girls are already having sex and delinquents don't care about hanging sex or not, putting the two groups together doesn't seem like a smart move.

"Fine." Neji said.

"Neji, this is for best." Hizashi said.

He doubted that. He stepped back as the cop unlocked the door and he was let out, his father hugging him. "Let's not waste time saying goodbye." Hiashi said. "The car is waiting for you."

Neji looked up at him. "I'm leaving now?"

"Yes." Hiashi said. "It's for the best."

He keeps saying that. He was ready to punch him in the face. His father went to sign some papers and Neji looked at his uncle. This man…he thought he was in love with him. He thought that they could…be together? Be happy together.

He swallowed the idea down heading after his father. His uncle was right. He was a stupid boy but he wouldn't make the mistake again. As long as he lived….he would not make the mistake of thinking love was better than sex. It wasn't. It would never be.

XOXOXOX

Sorry it's so long since I've updated. It took me a while to get this one figured out. But I'm right on track now! Please read and review.


	5. Love Triangle

Summary: Hyuga Neji finds out at a young age what sexual pleasure is, and from then on falls into a life filled with sex, lust, and love, fully embracing being an sex addict. From childhood to adulthood. Smut in every chapter. Multiple partners but love at the end.

A/N: Thanks for the review. You know, I didn't really notice how dark it was till someone pointed it out. You're right…it is kind of dark. Oh well. Another chapter. I really can't wait for the next one. My favorite character (besides Neji and Shikamaru) is going to show up.

XXX Chapter 5 XXX

"Well Hyuga-kun. Your uncle informed us of your _condition_ and I would like to personally inform you that _that_ behavior will not be accepted here." The dean of Konoha Academy said.

Telling from his state, he had just woken up from bed. He lived on campus as well it seemed and Neji sighed crossing his legs. He was tired. It had been a long night and he wanted nothing more than to sleep.

"Do I make myself clear?" The man asked. He was a middle age man that was balding and completely fat all over.

Neji stared at him before spotting a glass dish full of wrapped mints. He picked one of them up as he tried to stifle a yawn. He could already tell he wouldn't be getting to sleep any time soon. "Sir…this can go two ways." Neji said playing with the mint in his hands. "You can try and stop me from fucking half of the people here, student and teacher alike." He slipped the mint into his mouth, wrapper still around the solid piece of candy. It's not too hard to get a wrapper off a candy with just your tongue, anyone can do it a no problems. But it does take talent to twist and turn the paper into something other than a flat piece of plastic.

Neji pulled out the wrapper, setting it down in front of the dean as he sat back. Both of them stared at the small wrapper crane that sat on the desk, glistening in his saliva. "Or you could be one of half the people here that I will fuck for the rest of my two years. I've been doing this a long time, I want you to understand that stopping me won't be possible. So you might as well unzip your pants now and let me suck your dick before I go to my room and fall asleep."

The dean stared at him with wide eyes. He looked for a loss of words before Neji shrugged standing up. "Good Night."

He turned to leave, his bags had already been sent to his room and the thought of fall asleep on any bed just sounded amazing.

As he got to the door he heard the sound of a zipper unzipping. He wasn't sure if he was annoyed or just tired that made him drag his feet back to the dean, getting on his knees as he pulled out the older man's penis and began to stroke it till hardness in his hand before putting it in his mouth. This had to be done…his uncle could force him to stay here for the next two years of his life but he was going to make sure he at least enjoyed it.

XXX

And he was enjoying it. His third year had come quickly and easily when he surrounded himself with hard males and wet females. He had earned himself on top of the school by spending most of his nights on top of the dean. Riding him till he begged for it never to stop and Neji promised it never would as long as the dean did what he asked.

A room to himself was the first thing. It was a requirement he was beginning to see was needed completely. His roommate, a boy name Shin or something, was in one word an asshole. Word had spread fast of Neji's reputation here and most wanted their own action with him, seeing as the dean wasn't going to stop him from fucking whoever, the school was becoming a place for students to have one night stands whenever they wanted.

Shin knew he was a sex addict and just expected that Neji should sleep with him.

"It's going to happen you know." Shin said. "Just say the word, and I'll come in you." He chuckled at his own joke. "I mean come to you."

Everything about him rubbed Neji the wrong way, and Neji made a mental note not to sleep with Shin willingly. In fact he plan to make sure Shin knew that he was not going to sleep with him by showing him who else he was going to sleep.

With his roommate in or out of the room he brought boys, girls, teachers, and the dean himself to his room and fucked them in front of his roommate or sometimes on his roommate's bed, leaving the condom for evidence.

One night, he was feeling more mischievous and daring then he ever had been before and had a marathon of sex, collecting the semen filled condoms and tying them together and presenting them to his roommate as a 'gift'.

"I made you a neckless! I hope you like it!"

The look his roommate gave him…he almost always failed at trying to keep a straight face.

The dean was working on giving his own room but they couldn't just kick someone out or just make a room for him. The solution finally came when his roommate tried to fuck him while he was sleeping. He woke up to being penetrated and he let the boy finish. Even playing along and offering Shin to do it bareback and the idiot agreed.

It was all Neji needed to cry rape and had gotten Shin kicked out and his own room. After that everything else was pretty easy. He was allowed his laptop and cellphone and the rest of his school year was a breeze.

"Are you coming back for winter break?" Sasuke asked on the other end of the phone.

"Have I ever?" Neji asked looking out the window. It was snowing hard, some kids were having a snow ball fight while others were meeting up with parents to go home. He had watched this happen his first and second year of high school and even in his third he knew it was not going to come home.

His father hadn't offered to bring him back and it was clear that he wanted to forget about Neji and no matter what he did for the dean he could not let him leave without a guardian permission.

"Third years almost over, and I'll be moving out of here and with Shikamaru." Neji licked his lips with the thought of the younger male. He had pitched the idea to Shikamaru the moment he had gotten a hold of the boy the first time he got here. And though it took him a moment to agree with him on doing it, Shikamaru would be his roommate after high school while the younger boy went to college, Neji would fully focus on his manga. It was doing really well, his name was getting out there as being one of the best but everyone was beginning to question who he was, and what he looked like. He continued to make sure Jiraiya didn't do anything stupid and tell people his name for a little extra money.

When it came to drawing…he sometimes wondered why he didn't become a hentai artist instead. He had tried it once but drawing people having sex only gotten him hard and horny and he couldn't focus. Drawing about fluffy love and high school slice of life did nothing for his mood so he was able to get it done.

"He broke up with Ino you know."

Neji raised an eyebrow. "Oh really? What happened?"

He didn't really care. He was hoping for some sort of devastation on Shikamaru's part so he could sweep in and help the boy heal before he rode his dick like there was no tomorrow.

"I don't know." Sasuke said. "He's your friend. I'm just trying to fuck Ino."

Neji didn't doubt that Sasuke wanted to fuck Ino, but he did doubt that Shikamaru and Sasuke weren't becoming close. Shikamaru and Sasuke were becoming friends with each other and along with Ino and this other boy Neji had yet to meet but Ino had let him talk to once when she called (what was his name…Choji?) he had a nice set of friends waiting for him outside. Even Sakura was hanging out with Ino and Shikamaru again and had foolishly slept with Sasuke but had still hung around the boy. They were all waiting for him…and unlike his father and uncle, they called him many times when the found out what happened.

The only family member that did keep in touch with him was Hinata. Though she wasn't allowed to call, she sent him letters all the time. He usually got one once a week. She was so worried about him but also wanted to keep Neji in the loop as to what was happening with her and her life.

He had people who cared about him on the outside…and on the inside he found that people only want to deal with him when the offer of sex was clearly seen. Though it was better that way, he did miss having someone he could just hang out with. He couldn't help but feel a little lonely when he wasn't in the mood to have sex, rare as they were, those moods happened.

"Neji."

Neji looked away from the window and looked at a student. "The dean wants to see you."

"I have to go." Neji said.

"Have fun with that." Sasuke said.

"I'm sick of him." Neji sighed shaking his head. "He's not good at it. I'll see you."

He hung up, standing up and following the student to the dean's office. He wasn't sure what to fully expect but he hadn't expected to see two other students there, a boy and girl.

"Well, this is new." Neji said taking his seat between them.

The dean turned around in his seat, clearing his throat. "Hyuga-kun, this isn't about that." He said shaking his head. "This is about the three of you. You three will be the only ones on campus during winter break."

Neji blinked looking between the boy and the girl. He knew who they were, he had come across the two of them around school and couldn't help but be annoyed at the sight of them equally. Somehow, out of all of the males and females he slept with it he found himself in some sort of 'love triangle'.

He wouldn't really call it a love triangle since he didn't really have feelings for either of them but Lee liked him and Tenten liked Lee and he couldn't care what happened to either of them.

"Usually, Hyuga-kun spends break here alone, but you two will be joining him this time. I just wanted to make you aware Rock Lee…Tenten…that Neji will have his hands on the keys. If you need anything, you should just go to him."

Neji wished he hadn't said that and he gave him a look as the dean handed him the keys like he did ever winter break (though this time, they weren't hanging around his cock or being forced inside of him, one by one, just so he could push them out onto the dean's desk. That was uncomfortable and arousing at the same time).

"The staff won't be here?" Tenten asked.

"They never are."

"I trust you all will be able to handle take care of yourself for the break. Neji has done it his first and second year without trouble. The kitchen will be stocked and you can cook your meals there. There are generators down stairs. If the power goes off, Neji knows where they are and how to turn them on."

Neji tried to hold in his breath. The dean was putting everything on him. He might as well tell Lee and Tenten to just relay on Neji for everything.

"That's all." The dean said. "Unless you have questions." It was his own way of offering Neji to stay so they could spend time together but Neji stood up, ignoring him and heading out with Lee and Tenten.

"Well what do you want to do?" Tenten asked. "Since it's just going to be the three of us. Maybe we should all-"

"I don't really care." Neji said. "I'm going to leave everything unlocked except the front door. I'm sure since you've been left here, there isn't really a reason for you to leave campus. The door to the courtyard will be left unlocked in case you want to do…whatever you want in the snow and if the power goes off I'll go to the generator myself. Don't bother offering me to dinner, I'm not going. You're not children, you don't need me to hold your hand."

He turned away without another word and left, heading to his room. He didn't really care what happened to Lee or Tenten during break. From here on, he was just moving ahead to get to the end of the school year. His friends were waiting for him on the outside and he was ready to get out.

XXX

Break came quickly and soon it was only the three of them inside. He did what he said, keeping everything unlocked so they could do what they wanted without bothering him. He was planning to use this break to get some work done for his winter addition of his manga.

He could hear Tenten and Lee sometimes out in the court yard. They seemed to be getting along, playing with each other and wondering the halls. Sometimes they did it together sometimes it was just Tenten or Lee.

He could hear when one of them came to his door but they didn't knock, instead just standing there before leaving. It was annoying at time but they didn't bother him.

Christmas had past and it was New Year's Eve when a big winter storm hit. Lee would usually got out to jog but the storm was too bad and Neji could hear him running around in the hall instead.

He was in his room, working, his hair in a ponytail and his glasses on at his desk, drawing when the hum of electricity stopped and the lights cut off. He took a moment to wait before sighing, realizing that it meant the power was off and he had to take care of it.

This had only happened once before and that time he just went to bed waiting for the morning to take care of it, but he wasn't the only one here and he was sure Tenten was cooking in the kitchen.

He grabbed a flashlight, putting on his shoes and keys and slipping on a hoodie before leaving his room. He lived on the top floor, so it would take him a while to get to the generators and he usually wouldn't be in a hurry but the longer he stayed in the dark hall the more creepy it seemed here.

He picked up his pace, hurrying to the door that lead to the stairs. He reached for the door knob just in time to feel someone else's hand before a loud scream had him jerking away.

"Jesus Christ!" Neji snapped holding his heart with one hand and using the other to shine the light on Lee and Tenten. The girl was holding her hand over mouth while Lee also looked to be shivering where he stood. "What the hell are you doing!?"

"Sorry Neji-kun, we were heading down stairs to the generators." Lee said. "And…Tenten got scared when you touched her hand."

"When I touched her hand?" Neji asked. "She touched mine. And you guys don't know how to use the generator, and didn't you see my fucking flashlight!"

"I was hiding behind Lee." Tenten said. "Since he didn't say anything…I didn't know you were there. Sorry." She said chuckling nervously.

Neji sighed opening the door and beginning to head down. He heard them following, Lee pressing close behind him that he stopped to look at them. Lee looked pretty calm but Tenten was cowering behind him. "Why are you so afraid? We're the only ones here?"

"We were watching a scary movie." Tenten said. "So…I'm kind of nervous."

He rolled his eyes. "Well could you back up?"

"Sorry Neji-kun!" Lee said. "But I think it would be best if we…stuck together till you get the power back on."

He sighed turning around and heading down the stairs, Lee and Tenten behind. It was clear that Lee was actually pretty scared too but was trying to put on a brave face. Neji was pretty annoyed how close they were but didn't bring it up again.

They made it down stairs and Neji stopped at the door, staring at it. "What's wrong?" Tenten asked.

"I haven't been down here in a while." Neji said. He had to admit, going down there in the morning was creepy enough, and now going down here at night seemed pretty scary.

He cleared his throat, unlocking the door and heading down. Lee was holding onto his shirt and Tenten had one arm around Lee as they headed down together. The stairs were no longer metal and instead were wood, giving off a creepier feel as every step gave off a creak. It was cold down stairs, their breath could be seen as they made it to the floor.

"I think it's that way." Neji said.

"You think?" Tenten snapped. "You mean you don't know?"

"No, I don't know." Neji snapped back. "I haven't been here since first year. If you know the way then by all means lead!"

"Okay, calm down." Lee said chuckling nervously. "Why don't we just split-"

"No!" Neji and Tenten snapped at the same time.

He blushed in the dark, glad that neither of them could see before he cleared his throat. "Let's just stay together, I don't want to be looking for you once I find this thing."

They continued in the dark together. The basement was used for storage and was filled with boxes of things piled up high to the ceiling. As they went, Tenten used her lipstick to makes marks on the boxes to know which way they came.

"It's like a maze down here." Tenten said.

"This place use to be a castle." Lee said.

Neji snorted. "No it didn't."

"No, really. I beautiful princess lived in the basement. She was put there by her evil step mother."

"And let me guess, her prince came to save her?" Neji asked.

"No." Lee said shiver. "She died of starvation while the evil queen ruled the kingdom, getting hundreds of people killed while doing it."

They stopped walking and Tenten and Neji looked at Lee. "What kind of story is that?" Tenten asked shocked.

"I heard it around school. Her ghost lives down here…that's why nobody comes down here and why it's always so cold, even in the summer." Lee said.

Neji sighed shaking his head. "Let's keep going."

They took one step before hearing something. "What was that?" Tenten asked.

"Shhh." Neji said as they listened. It sounded like banging on metal pile and was getting closer.

"It's her!" Lee shouted.

"Lee!" Neji snapped from his sudden yelling before he was picked up. "W-what are you-"

"We have to get out of here!"

"Lee!" Tenten shouted.

Lee had picked up both Neji and Tenten and thrown them over his shoulder as he ran out screaming. "Lee!" Neji snapped as Lee ran back up the stairs and down the hall in the dark.

"Lee!" Tenten laughed and Neji looked at her. She was actually laughing, she thought this was funny. "That was just the pipes down stairs…w-where are you going!?"

"Anywhere but here!" He said.

Tenten continued to laugh but Neji sighed shaking his head, a smile tugging at his face as Lee continued to carry them.

XXX

"Sorry." Lee said scratching his head.

"It's fine." Neji said lighting another candle. "I'll just turn it on tomorrow morning."

"You want us to come with?" Tenten asked.

"I think I can do it by myself." Neji said sitting down on at his kotesu table. "It'll be less scary that way."

He invited them to his room because he had an electric heater and an electric pot that both only used batteries. He was making ramen and Tenten poured them all a bowl. "How come you have all this stuff? I thought it was against school rule."

"It is." Neji said. "But I am above school rule."

There was an awkward silence that Neji saw coming but he didn't move to stop it or fix it. If they wanted too, they could leave at any moment. He would eat his ramen and then go to bed.

"Do you really sleep with the dean?" Tenten asked.

Neji nodded. "I do. He's not really good at it, but I get to do what I want whenever I want too."

"Why…do you sleep with him?" Lee asked. "Do you like him?"

"God no." Neji said making a face. "Come on, have you seen him."

Tenten chuckled. "He is…on the ugly side."

"More like fugly." Neji mumbled.

"Fugly?" Lee asked.

"Fucking ugly."

Tenten laughed but Lee raised an eyebrow. "If you don't like him, why do you sleep with him?"

"Because I like sex." Neji said. "And I can get anything I want with sex."

Tenten stopped laughing and looked at him. "So…you're really a sex addict?"

Neji nodded. "Absolutely, wanna have a go?"

She blushed, looking away. "I…ugh…is the ramen to hot?"

Neji chuckled shaking his head as he continued to eat. He looked over at Lee who was also blushing a little. "The offer stands for you too Lee. I like boys and girls."

"Uh…no thanks." Lee said.

"You guys are too tense." Neji said. "Don't tell me you're virgins."

"No!" The boy said.

Tenten crossed her arms. "I'm not a virgin…not that it's any of your business."

"I don't…I think really think that's a good idea." Lee said with a shrug.

"Don't really?" Neji asked. "You sound unsure."

Lee blushed again and Neji just laughed, standing up. "I'll be back. Don't start fucking without me."

"We won't." They both said.

He laughed at them as he grabbed the master keys and headed to the dean's office. He knew about a stash of saka that was in his desk and he had a feel they would loosen up if they had a little. He came back as quickly as he could, showing off the saka and three glasses. "I think we are dumped in this delinquent school for a reason, and I have to say, I've been acting a little too nice for the past two years. I don't plan to be nice tonight."

He put it down on the table and putting down the cups. "If you want…no pressure of course."

Tenten stared at it before shrugging. "It is…New Year's Eve. We should celebrate."

Neji poured her a cup before looking at Lee. "Start the New Year's right." Lee said with a smile.

Neji poured him some as well as himself. "Cheers."

They clinked their glasses together before beginning to drink.

XXX

Lee was a light weight. One drink in and he was buzz and two he was already gone. Tenten and Neji had a good buzz going on and the three of them just enjoyed each other company in Neji's room, listening to music on their phones and enjoying Lee dancing around like an idiot.

"This is good." Tenten said pouring herself a little more. "How did you know it was in the dean's desk?"

"I know where everything is in the dean's office." Neji said sipping at his own drink. "I also know that he has a camera in the girl's locker room."

"Seriously!" Tenten snapped, her cheeks flushed with the alcohol.

Neji laughed and nodded. "Has been in there for a while. He says he only likes looking at the Lolita girls." He shook his head putting his hand on his head. "Says that's why he likes me so much, I have the body of a Lolita girl but I also have a dick. He always talking about my boy pussy and little clit like a weirdo."

Tenten laughed out loud. "He's such a pervert."

Neji shrugged leaning towards her. "I think life would be better if I was a girl. One thing I like most about girls are there soft breast and their warm…wet pussy."

Tenten blushed before Lee jumped on his table. "Happy New Years!" He shouted.

Neji checked the time. He was right, it was midnight. He looked over to wish the two the same but stopped himself short at the sight of the two kissing. He wasn't sure what to think, or what even to say before Lee moved away from Tenten and then to him, kissing him on the lips.

He hadn't been prepared for it and wanted to pull away but couldn't find the muscle to do so. The alcohol in his system was making his mind fuzzy and his body warm. Kissing Lee felt right, and when he pulled away he gasped, his breath taken away from him before he looked over at Tenten. She leaned forward and kissed him.

Unlike Lee's, her lips were fuller, softer, and there was a layer of something on it, maybe lip gloss or saka or saliva. She kissed him longer then Lee but pulled away none the less. She stared at him before blushing.

He didn't like having sex while he was drunk, especially when he was involved with drunk partners. They usually woke up regretting sleeping with him and once a guy beat him up (the guy was in the down low and wasn't really okay with his sexuality or Neji assumed). He wasn't sure how Lee or Tenten would feel about sleeping with him.

"You can leave if you want." Neji said picking up his cup. "You might want too."

"Why? Aren't we having fun?" Lee asked loudly.

"You're drunk, and Tenten's on her way." Neji said. "You might regret what might happen here."

Lee lean towards him, pressing against him. He could smell the alcohol on his breath and as he leaned closer for another kiss Neji moved his head. Instead Lee kissed his neck. "You're…pretty Neji-kun."

"So I've been told." Neji said.

He looked at Tenten. She didn't look too uncomfortable and she drunk some more saka, keeping an eye on them as Lee kissed his neck, rubbing at his chest. Neji swallowed, like the way it felt, he was already stirring between the legs.

God it felt good just to be touched and kissed like that. It only made it better when Tenten came to join them, kissing him on the neck, kissing Lee as they meet at his Adam's apple.

It was starting to get hot here and Neji took off his shirt, feeling like he was burning up in here. He moved Lee's head down to his chest while Tenten came up, kissing her on the lips. He couldn't think straight because of the alcohol and couldn't care less if Lee or Tenten woke up tomorrow morning regretting what was going to happen here.

Lee tongue, ran down his tongue over Neji's chest, finding his way to one of his nipples and attaching himself there, sucking on the budding pink flesh while his other hand rubbed over his other nipple.

Neji moaned into Tenten's mouth, the girl break their kiss and looking at Lee. He could see a hint of jealousy as she watched lavish Neji's chest with kisses and decided that she had enough of Neji getting all the attention. She went down to Lee's level, pulling his mouth away and kissing him on the lips, dragging his mouth away from Neji. They kissed for a while, Lee's hand roaming Neji's chest for a while before he moved it, instead to cup at Tenten's breast.

Neji could agree, he moved from under the kissing duo and instead got behind Tenten, kissing her neck softly and letting one hand slid up her shirt and the other going down to her jeans. He worked his way under them, rubbing over her panties before slipping his hand between them, reaching out his fingers over her clit.

She moaned into Lee's mouth as he touched her. His hand were cold she was sure and he pressed against her back and helping her sit up on her knees so he reach lower, slipping his hand deeper into her pants and over her crotch in general.

He traced his index and ring finger over her soft lips, feeling to soft stubble that was there. She wasn't completely hairless, probably in between shaving at moment. He didn't pay too much mind to it as he spread the lips apart and let his middle finger beginning to roll over her clit.

She continued to moan in Lee's mouth, who used one hand to join Neji's under Tenten's shirt, groping and feeling up Tenten's breast while his other hand groped Neji's erection, tracing the outline of his penis till he found the tip, and squeezed it between his fingers.

Neji groaned into Tenten's neck, moving up to her ear and nibbling there. Lee and Tenten broke their kiss, Neji quickening his finger on her clit before he removed his fingers all together backing away and allowing Tenten and Lee to start to get undressed.

He watched them for a moment, unzipping his pants and taking them off. They wanted to do this, he wasn't going to stop them.

He pushed Lee down on his bed, sure that the boy was useless at the moment while he was drunk. He was already struggling to undress himself and Neji wasn't too sure how useful he would be during sex at all, but he had an erection that stood tall and thick in front of Tenten as she knelt down in front of it.

She kissed the head, opening her mouth and taking it in slowly, too slowly for Neji to appreciate himself but Lee moaned as her mouth wrapped around it.

Not one to just watch Neji saddled over Lee, aiming his mouth by Tenten's and his own erection in front of Lee who wrapped his hands around it the moment he could. He moaned as Lee stroked him before pulling his hip down onto his chest, pushing Neji down his chest so his entrance was in front of his face instead.

Neji shivered as Lee's tongue brushed over his entrance and he grabbed the base of Lee's erection, taking it out of Tenten's mouth and slipping it into his. She watched him suck on his cock eagerly, looking at Neji with complete wonder for a moment before something dark seemed to pass over her eyes.

"You are a slut." She said staring at Neji.

Their eyes meet each other and Neji forced Lee deeper into his mouth, swallowing around his head before pulling back panting, spitting on it before holding it out for Tenten. She wrapped her mouth around it, sucking eagerly on Lee while the taller male continued to lavish Neji's entrance with his tongue.

Neji dug his nails into Lee's knee without helping it, his entrance clenching and unclenching every time Lee's tongue ran against it painfully slow. The taller boy was holding his cheeks apart giving exposing Neji and giving himself ample space for his tongue and lips.

His tongue would start on Neji's balls that sat just in front of his chin and on his chest, licking from one to the other before going up and over his perineum and up to his entrance where he would circle his tongue around Neji's entrance before he would kiss and suck at his entrance, making Neji moan out long and hard.

Neji kept one hand on the base of Lee's cock and the other was down at Tenten's wet sex. She was dripping, and he toyed with her clit and entrance easily, thrusting his fingers in and out of her and making the girl ride his finger.

She was rocking her hips against his hand trying to concentrate on sucking Lee's erection or sucking his balls when Neji had him in his mouth.

She was ready, and so was Lee.

He sat up, backing himself up to fully seat himself onto Lee's face and stopping Tenten from sucking Lee's erection, instead stroking it slowly and keeping it hard. "Get a condom Tenten. In my draw." Neji said lean doing and moving to kiss her. When she moved to kiss him back he backed up stifling a moan. He was trying to be sexy but the way Lee's tongue was working on his entrance it was making hard. "Hurry up, or I'm going to ride him i-instead." He panted out.

Tenten got a condom, opening it up before Neji took it, putting it in his mouth before leaning down, holding the condom between his lips, and aiming it over Lee's erection. He lowered his head, slipping the condom onto his erection, rolling it down with his tongue. Once it was down as far as it could go he pulled back, drawing a moan from his throat as Lee slipped his tongue inside of Neji.

Tenten's moaned along with him as she slowly slipped herself down onto Lee's cock slowly. She looked to be in a little bit of pain and Neji grabbed her hand, interlacing their fingers, keeping a firm hand on Lee's chest to keep his balance.

"F-fuck." Tenten moaned. "Fuck h-he's pretty thin b-but…d-damn…this cock."

Neji licked his lips. He wanted a taste. Lee was pretty thick for his age and he could only image how much he would stretch around it. He tried to focus on the tongue wiggling inside of him but it wasn't enough. He wanted that cock.

He reached out, rubbing his fingers over Tenten's clit. The best way to get his turn was to make sure she came first and he would make sure she did.

He leaned forward, pulling Tenten close as well and kissing her on the lips. He wasn't too confident about his kissing skill but he decided to give it his all. She didn't seem to care much for it only because she was too busy moaning to keep her mouth shut.

She moaned into his mouth, the hand Neji wasn't holding was on Neji's shoulder as she bounced on Lee's erection but as well rocking forward towards Neji's hands that played with her clit. "You like that?" Neji said against her mouth.

She moaned, nodding against him. "Y-Yes?"

"Lee's dick feels good?" Neji asked with a smirk.

She nodded again. "God yes." She moaned out. "Don't stop."

He stopped his hand just to test her and she gasped, staring at him with pleading eyes. "N-no. D-Don't stop!"

"Oh me?" Neji asked. "Ask me nicely." He knew she liked the teasing. He could tell what kind of girl she was. Dirty talking only got her off. "Tell me to keep playing with her clit while you ride Lee's dick."

"Please…please keep playing with m-my clit." She moaned. "W-while I ride Lee's dick."

Lee moaned under Neji, the vibration made him shiver and he brought his hand up to his mouth and slipping it in his mouth. He could taste her sweet juices and he dragged his lips around his own fingers before slipping them into Tenten's mouth. She licked at them eagerly before he brought his hand back to her clit where he eagerly rub his finger over her throbbing clit.

She moaned, tightening her hold onto him as she quickened her pace. "Uh! Ah…shit…shit! Ah!"

She came, slamming down onto Lee's erection while Neji patted her clit making her arch. "That's right." Neji moaned. "Cum around that dick…fuck…move."

He grabbed at her hips, helping her move from Lee's dick. His mouth watered at the sight of it. Wet with her juices, twitching in the air and he groaned moving to hover over it. His own entrance was twitching as he slowly lowered himself down. With how thick it was, he had to do it slow and easy. He slowly slipped himself down till Lee's large mushroom head slipped inside of him before Tenten grabbed his shoulders, rubbing them for a moment before pressing down hard, forcing him to completely sit on Lee's cock.

"J-Jesus…fuck!" He growled, leaning forward over Lee. "B-bitch…" He growled.

Tenten climbed over Lee, sitting herself on his face and moaning with a smile on her face. "What's wrong? Can't t-take it." She said breathlessly.

Neji sat up straight, breathing hard and glaring at her. He would like to see her take this up her ass. It wasn't designed to stretch like her pink fucking pussy. He was going to make sure before she left here, she felt this thing up there.

He took a moment to adjust and could tell that Lee was also trying to adjust. He was holding onto Tenten's thighs tightly as he ate her out. He was shaking under him and Neji reached back, grabbing hold of his balls and holding them tightly. He couldn't have Lee cumming before he was done.

When he was sure Lee wasn't going to cum he let his balls go, putting his hand on Lee's torso and beginning to pull himself up before letting gravity drop down. He groaned, hanging his head as he tried to get the right angle.

"F-fuck." He moaned, panting.

"It's big isn't it?" Tenten asked. "Yours can't compare."

Neji threw his head back, finding his prostate and crying out as Lee rubbed against it. She was right, his wasn't anything compared to this but he wasn't really bothered with the size of his cock and he tried to tell her that that wasn't going to work but the only air he could push out of his vocal cord was used to produce a moan.

"You moan pretty slutty." Tenten said. "You hear that Lee?"

She moaned as Lee's tongue brushed against her clit, lapping at it with long strokes. She leaned forward, rolling her hips against his mouth. She moaned but they were being over powered by Neji. She looked at him, watching as he rode Lee almost easily, taking every inch of him easily. She leaned forward to kiss him but he moved his head, shaking his head beginning to lift his hips harder and faster.

Instead of kissing him she reached out, grabbing hold of his cock and jerking it off, matching his speed. He moaned, grabbing hold of her wrist tightly as she continued. Lee held one of his hands at Neji's hip and the other was fondling Tenten's breast. When his hold tightened they both could tell what was happen but Neji didn't stop his hips even as Lee dug his nail into his hips as he filled the condom he was wearing. He moaned under Tenten before the girl moved. "F-fuck Neji."

Neji leaned over him, grabbing hold of the sheets as he hovered over Lee and started to impale himself harder and deeper onto Lee. "Fuck me." Neji moaned. "Fuck me…fuck me. Fuck me!"

Lee grabbed his hips meeting Neji's hips with his own before pulling himself out, groaning as the condom slipped off as he went limp. Neji panted over Lee but he was not pleased. "How is that fair?" Neji asked. "You two came, but what about me?"

"We aren't done." Tenten said pulling him off of Lee. She rolled a condom over his erection and climbed herself on him before slipping herself it.

Neji smirked. "Pretty loose there princess." He said before turning her around so she laid on the bed. She spread her legs as Neji started to thrust into her, rolling his hips and pressing deep inside of her. She bit her lip, putting her head back and trying not to moan too loudly. He leaned forward, biting at her neck and finally getting a cry from her.

She wrapped one arm around his neck, running her hand through her hair while her other hand played with her clit as Neji continued to thrust into her. He grabbed her breast with one of her hands while the other lifted her up so he could get a little bit deeper.

He pressed hard against something make her cry out again and grab a handful of his hair pulling at it. He growled not letting up his thrusting. She was testing him with the hair pulling and holding back her moans. He liked the way she sounded and he wanted to make her cry out louder.

That was his plan before he felt Lee behind him. He looked back just as the male aligned himself to his entrance again. He had a condom on and as he pushed his way into the tight muscles before him Neji had to stop moving.

The sensation of Lee pushing inside of him and Tenten wrapped around his cock was making his quiver between them. Lee hovered over them, making Neji press against Tenten, their chest touching and Neji's nipples rubbing against hers. He moaned, biting his lip as Tenten smirked. "You sound like a girl."

"Sh-shut…uhhh."

Lee pulled out slowly before thrusting into him with one powerful thrust sending Neji back into Tenten making her moan. Lee was in full control and was still drunk somehow. He hummed over Neji starting out slow before beginning to pick up a rough pace.

Neji moaned, the angle Lee was thrusting into him was right against his prostate and he was trying his hardest not to cum just yet. He had enough control to hold of his own orgasm but Lee was making it a little challenging.

Tenten kept her strong hold onto his hair moaning along with him. Lee's rough pace was also making him go with a rough pace. When Lee pulled out Neji pulled out along with him and when Lee slammed into him, Neji slammed into Tenten. They both wanted to call out the other for moaning so loudly but they could only manage to mix their moans with each other.

Neji was sure Tenten was completely sober as well as himself but he still could not bring himself to regret this. Having the pleasure of Lee inside of him and himself inside of Tenten. He hadn't had this amount of pleasure together before and he was beginning to like it more and more.

"Fuck…f-uh!" He finally cried out as Lee slammed into him as he slammed into Tenten. She was twitching around him as she came herself with Lee following behind.

Tenten kissed his neck while Lee rolled his hips into him as he rode his orgasm. Neji grabbed the back of Lee's hair panting over Tenten before looking towards the window where the storm was still raging on. "Still not fair." He panted out. "I've only cum twice."

He was not done with the two of them.

XXX

Neji woke up to the sound of Lee throwing up. He sat up, from Tenten's thigh, looking to see that Lee had thankfully thrown up in his trash can. From how all the lights were on, he could see that sometime through the night the power came back on and he was thankful for it. He was too hung over to be going down to the generator to turn it on.

Tenten sat up next to him, pulling up the covers to cover herself up and looking around for her clothes. Neji rubbed his head. It was kind of killing him but he stood up anyway, gathering Tenten's and Lee's clothes and handing them to his partners.

He put on some sweat pants and sat at his desk grabbing some aspirin and a bottle water. "Here Lee."

"Uh…Thank you."

Neji just nodded tossing a bottle to Tenten before drinking his own. For a few moments Neji thought they left because of the silence and jumped when Tenten spoke.

"Uh…do you…want to join us for breakfast?" She asked.

He looked at her and then at Lee who was rubbing his head. "I could eat." He said cheerfully all the same.

Neji shrugged. "Whatever." But he had to ask. "No regrets?"

"Regrets?" Lee asked.

Neji blinked. He seemed to have forgotten and he sighed. "We had sex last night. Protected don't worry, but you were drunk."

"We had sex!" Lee asked staring at them with wide eyes. "I'm…I'm so sorry. I shouldn't have drunk so much. I didn't mean to take advantage of you. Either of you."

Neji and Tenten stared at Lee for a moment before Tenten laughed, hitting his arm. "Idiot, Neji and I pretty much took advantage of you not the other way around."

"But if you don't see it that way." Neji said putting his hand up. "I'm going to take a shower…you two can join me."

Lee straightened up right away clear that he was down for it and Neji turned his attention to Tenten who stayed seated. "Uh…I am sticky."

Neji held out her hand to it and when she took it, he held her stand, kissing her hand. "I promise I'll get you clean."

She grabbed Lee's hand and together the three of them left together.

XXX

Neji enjoy the rest of break. Now that he had slept with both of them, it was pretty much what they did all break, in different rooms, in different positions, and different times.

Sometimes it was the three of them together but there were occasions when it was just Neji and Tenten or Neji and Lee or Lee and Tenten. The later was a dangerous pair in Neji's eyes.

Without him, it wasn't wild, rough sex with biting and scratching. He had caught the two fucking in Lee's room, candles everywhere, a dinner for two on the floor and the two of them having sex slowly and passionately, kissing, touching, looking like a scene from some romantic comedy bull shit. He knew what he was seeing. The two of them were falling in love with each other and quickly.

The bliss of the threesome was slowly dying. When they all had sex together, they didn't bother trying to kiss Neji and when it was a one or one session with the one of them they weren't as responsive as they used to. He was always on top, even with Lee who had liked him first.

By the time school was back in session Neji saw less of them naked and more of them with their clothes on being buddy buddy with each other in front of him.

Love was fucking stupid.

"Schools almost over." Tenten said. "Are you excited?"

"Of course my lotus blossom!" Lee said happily.

Neji cringed at the nickname. Not because it was something special for Tenten (he called Neji his wild rose (a beautiful rose with thorns) and Neji hated it) but because of how loud he said it. They were in Neji's room, a place they usually hung out now since Neji had the place to himself and the most room. He had his things packed to move back home until he found a place with Shikamaru.

"What about you Neji? Any plans?" Tenten asked. "Do you know what college you're going to go to?"

"I'm not going to college."

"What!?" Lee asked loudly. "But wild rose-"

"Don't call me that."

"-you're so smart! Why aren't you going to college?"

"No reason too." Neji said with a shrug. "I'm already a manga artist-"

"You're a manga artist?" Tenten asked.

"-and there isn't any else I want to do beside have sex. No reason for college." He tapped his pencil on his desk before turning to them. He wanted to test something. "Speaking of which. Would you like to have sex now? It's going to be our last days soon. We should make it count!?"

He already knew the answer, but he wanted to see how they would react.

"Uh…maybe some other time." Tenten said. "That time of the month you know."

Neji chuckled. "When the river runs red take the dirt road instead."

She blushed but Lee spoke. "That's crude Neji."

"Not like she hasn't done before." Neji said rolling his eyes. "You were there to you know. Heard her squeal like a pig as you push your way into her-"

"Stop!" Lee snapped. "That's enough."

He was angry and Neji stared at him before looking at Tenten. He shrugged turning his back from them. "Whatever. You can leave."

"Neji come on…you're kicking us out because we don't want to have sex with you? I thought we were friends."

"Well you're fucking wrong!" Neji snapped. He glared back at them before standing up. "So get the fuck out! Now!"

Lee and Tenten looked at each other before they stood up and left. Neji watched them go before the door closed and he turned to his desk and couldn't help himself. He pushed everything off of it. His work, his laptop, at the moment he didn't give a fuck.

Why was it possible that this bull shit feeling called love ruined his fucking life?

He was angry and began to throw things at his wall, tipping his kotesu table over, tearing his bed sheets and pillow. He didn't care.

He was in the middle of getting ready to throw his television into the wall when there was a knock on the door. "Go away." He snapped throwing it on the ground and watching it break as the door opened.

"If this is your way of packing your stuff…I'll call it troublesome…But I suppose it saves space."

He looked up panting hard as he looked at Shikamaru who leaned against the doorframe and staring around the room. "S-Shikamaru." Neji blinked. "What are you doing here?"

"I came to visit." Shikamaru said.

"You've never done it before."

Shikamaru shrugged. "You never told me you had a cousin. Finally got in touch with her, gave me the address and I drove up here."

"To see me?"

Shikamaru nodded. "Yeah. I wanted to see how much stuff you had in case you need help bringing it back…but I can now see that's not a problem." He stepped inside looking around. "What happened?"

Neji sighed waiting till Shikamaru came closer before he ran his hand over his head before bringing his hand back and slapped him across the face.

Shikamaru eyes widen as he stared at him, putting a hand on his cheek. "What the hell was that for?!" He snapped. It was the loudest Shikamaru's voice had ever gotten.

Neji blinked before shaking his head, a small smile tugging at his lips. "S-sorry. I…kinda thought I was hallucinating you."

Shikamaru sighed shaking his head. "Asshole."

"Sorry." He picked his bed frame up, bringing his mattress back on it before sitting down. Shikamaru joined him, jumping on it for a second before shaking his head. "This sucks."

"Shut up." Neji said looking at the ends of his hair.

"So…what's up with all this?"

"Nothing important."

"And what happened with your uncle…was also nothing?"

Neji looked at him. "Why are you asking me that now? How long ago was that?"

"Almost three years exactly. I never got to talk to you about it."

"There isn't nothing to talk about." Neji said shrugging. "Same problems, same issues."

He laid back on his bed stretching out his arms and allowing some skin to show. He noticed Shikamaru looking before he laid back down next to Neji.

They looked at each other before Neji rolled over, climbing on top of him, taking off his shirt. "What are you doing?"

"Take a guess." Neji said rolling his eyes before he leaned forward. "I know you want me."

"What I want is for you to get off of me?" Shikamaru said in his usual board tone.

Neji smirked reaching down and grabbing Shikamaru's pants beginning to unbutton his pants. "You know that's not true."

Shikamaru grabbed his hands, pulling them away. "Neji."

The serious in his voice made Neji meet his eyes. Shikamaru looked completely serious as well looked sad.

"I don't want to have sex with you." He said. "I don't want to take advantage of you."

"You won't." Neji said. "I want it."

"Stop." Shikamaru said sitting up from under Neji. "Just stop."

They stared at each other before leaning forward to kiss Shikamaru, instead Shikamaru looked away with a sigh. "I'm sorry you turned out this way. But I'm not going to encourage it."

Neji swallowed hard. He could feel the lump forming in his throat and he grabbed Shikamaru's shirt tightly. Fuck Shikamaru. Fucking Shikamaru.

He leaned forward again, putting his head on the crock of Shikamaru's neck. His eyes were starting to tear up but he wasn't sure why. He hated crying more then he hated love.

"Fuck!" He shouted, wrapping his arms around Shikamaru pressing close against it. "Fuck…"

"Yeah I know." Shikamaru said putting his hand around Neji's waist, letting the boy cry into his neck.

XXX

Shikamaru stayed late into the evening. They laid in bed together and Neji told him everything. About his uncle, about what he had said to him, and about Lee and Tenten. He couldn't help spilling everything to the younger male. He hadn't known how much he missed being with him.

Shikamaru didn't say anything, he didn't offer advice and he didn't off to sleep with Neji. Instead he just laid there with him, staring at Neji with soft sad eyes, holding Neji when he needed it and brushing his tears from his eyes when it got to be too much.

Around eight o'clock he looked at the time. "I have to start heading back." Shikamaru said. "It's a long drive."

"Right." Neji said not moving from his laid position on the bed.

The younger male stretched his arms above his head yawning before dropping them with a sigh. "Fuck your uncle. He's an asshole. Just because you're addicted to sex doesn't mean you can't fall in love. Just give it a moment, I'm sure someone out there can handle your stamina. And about Lee and Tenten. They might have fallen in love with each other, but it sounds like they are your friend. No matter how troublesome friends can be; like making you drive three hours just to lie in bed and not fall asleep, just because you missed them so much."

Neji blinked, looking at Shikamaru's back. He was taller, looked to have more muscle as well. Shikamaru was maturing…and he missed him.

Neji sat up, blushing a little. "I…missed you too."

Shikamaru looked back at him before he scratched his cheek…before quickly slapping Neji across the face.

"What the fuck!" Neji snapped glaring at him.

"Sorry." Shikamaru said. "I thought I was dreaming."

Neji stared at him for a moment before smiling standing up. "I'll be home soon."

"I know." Shikamaru said nodding. "Hurry up. I can't handle Sasuke much longer."

"He's too much to handle?"

"He needs someone to hump." Shikamaru said. "He's like a puppy who always humps your leg."

Neji chuckled. That sounded like Sasuke. "He wants to have sex with Ino."

"Yeah, that already happened. As well as with Sakura. He's getting around."

Neji hummed, nodding his head before he stepped up and hugged Shikamaru. There was no words as Shikamaru held him back before they finally parted and Shikamaru nodded his head goodbye before looking around again. "Clean this up before I come back. Make sure you have your stuff packed so I can take you home. Mom won't be happy to it but Dad said its okay."

Neji blinked. "I…think my dad is picking me up."

Shikamaru frowned, looking at him before shrugging. "Maybe. I wouldn't know. He doesn't live next door anymore."

That was news to Neji and he nodded his head in understand. "I'll be ready."

Shikamaru nodded again before he left with another goodbye.

XXX

He didn't see Lee or Tenten again till it was the last day. The closing ceremony had been a small affair. Not many kids graduated from here but Neji had been one of their top students. He had given the dean a blow job as a goodbye before he meet up with the guest who came to see him graduate.

"Congratulations." Ino and Sakura said at the same time popping party poppers for him.

"Thanks." Neji said. "But come on, no matter where I go of course I'm going to graduate."

"This is from Hinata." Shikamaru said holding out an envelope.

Neji took it, nodding his head. He would open it later.

"You never told me your cousin had such a nice bust." Sasuke said.

"Stay away from here." Neji warned jokingly.

Sasuke just smirked bumping shoulders with him. "I'm just joking. I'll stay away from your family if you stay away from mine."

Neji made a face, weighing the options. "Not sure if I can promise that." Sasuke had some pretty hot people in his family.

"Where's your stuff?" Choji asked.

"My room." Neji handed over the keys. "I'll see you guys a little later."

"Wait, you're not going to help?" Ino asked.

"You guys can do it." He blew her a kiss before walking off, approaching Tenten and Lee.

"I never asked why either of you were here." Neji pointed out as he approached them. Around school, many people didn't talk about it, but Neji thought the closing ceremony was a better time than any to talk about it. He noticed that neither of their parents were here, which wasn't something too shocking for the kids that came here.

"My dad thinks I'm gay." Tenten said. "He'll never know the truth though."

"I got in a fight." Lee said.

Neji doubted that it was his fault and wondered the story behind it but didn't push it. "And how come you guys didn't go home during winter break?"

"My mom didn't want me home." Lee said sadly.

"And I didn't want to go home." Tenten said, a dark expression over her face.

Neji nodded reading between the lines. "That's interesting." He said. "You molested by your father and you ignored by your parents. We have more in common than I thought."

Tenten's eye widen but Neji shook his head. "I wanted to sleep with my uncle, and my father just wants to forget about me…but that's fine as long as I have friends…like you two."

Lee smiled so brightly that he could break his face. His teeth were so white and he wrapped his arms around Neji tightly, pulling Tenten into a hug as well. "This is the best day of my life!? My best friend and beloved wild rose-"

"I told you not to call me that!" Neji snapped looking around in case Shikamaru or Sasuke heard it.

"-and my blossoming lotus together! Come, let's help Neji-kun move out! I'm sure he could use all the help he could get."

"I'm sure they will appreciate the other hands." Neji said.

"You're helping too." Tenten said. "It's your stuff anyway."

Neji just rolled his eyes, waiting till Lee let him go before following the two back to the school. He took a moment to look around, not getting his hopes up too much and found that he wasn't to upset that he didn't see his father anywhere.

Who needs family and love when you have friends and sex?

Neji chuckled to himself catching up to Lee and Tenten that were waiting for him. That sounded like a good motto for him.

XOXOXO

That's for reading it. I'm not too confident about this sex scene. Not sure how well I did will it. Let me know if you like it or not. And please tell me how you like the story. If you do or you don't. I'll update soon.


End file.
